Of Fathers and Nightmares
by Bobbin of Ham
Summary: Stoick and Hiccup have to adapt quickly to an invading parental "problem." Young!Hiccup
1. Camping

10

"Dad, what do dragons do in the winter? Do they hibernate? Why don't we hibernate?" Hiccup was flitting through the trees easily, breaking twigs as he went. The snapping sound of the twigs was lost in the crunching snow and Hiccup's voice. Stoick didn't bother answering as he followed Hiccup through the trees. He knew the boy would keep speaking regardless of an answer, "I think that would be better than waiting for it to warm up, don't you? Cause then it would be less boring, you can't be bored when you're asleep. Can you?"

Finally there was a break in the chatter. Hiccup had managed to get a tree branch caught in his vest; through the back collar down through the arm hole. Hiccup struggled to get his vest uncaught from the branch. Reaching back he tried to grab the branch and pull it free but it was stuck in the arm hole. Stoick shook his head. He hadn't wanted him to wear it; the vest was far too big for the boy. It was made from a good hide; the same Stoick's cloak was made of and so the intention was for Hiccup to grow into it. The boy was losing his fight with the branch. Noticing this, Stoick sighed inwardly and silently reached down to free the lad. Unfazed Hiccup picked up where he had left off,

"At least, you wouldn't know you were bored because you would be sleeping right? I think it would be more exciting if dragons didn't hibernate and the raids continued. At least _something_ would happen right?" Hiccup kept up his constant chattering as he bounded ahead of his father, happy to finally be outside and away from the village after being cooped up all winter. Stoick followed along quietly, keeping an eye on his son while looking for tracks in the snow. It was the first warm day since winter had started. While it was not officially thaw Stoick couldn't wait any longer to get the kid out of the house. It had been a long winter and being shut up with a hyper, bored eight-year-old only made it worse. When Stoick came home a few days ago to discover Hiccup hanging from the loft by a rope around his waist the Chief had reached his limit. Hiccup claimed he was trying to find out what flying was like; Stoick just needed the boy out of the house before the entire structure was destroyed. Or Hiccup seriously injured himself. For his own sanity, Stoick had decided to take Hiccup on an overnight hunting trip; it would be easier to teach him how to track in the snow with visible prints. Plus, it would help get rid of some of Hiccup's pent up energy. Stoick found the boy easier to put up with outside. The snow was deep in some places; Hiccup had to hop through it. But the sun was out for the first time in months and the breeze was pleasant; not biting like it had been. It was still cold enough to redden Hiccup's nose and cheeks but he had taken his mittens off. The top layer of snow had crystalized in the warmer weather.

When Stoick found a good sized clearing with relatively little snow for a camp site. Hiccup hopped around the clearing stomping on the snow to soften it enough to be swept out of the way while Stoick cut up some large branches for fire wood. Then, Stoick showed his son how to use an evergreen branch to sweep the snow out of the camp site. Hiccup got bored with that chore, though. Stoick found himself doing it as Hiccup explored the area, trailing the branch Stoick had cut for him.

"Stay in the clearing, Hiccup." Of course, the kid was already beyond the trees. "Hiccup."

"What?" Hiccup asked without coming back into view. Stoick rolled his eyes,

"I said to stay in the clearing." By now the snow was swept away. Hiccup came back dragging his feet with sticks and pine needles in his hair.

"Come over here, we need to dig a fire pit." Stoick said. That got Hiccup's interest again.

"Why?" he asked coming over to where Stoick sat, kneeling down himself.

"So we don't have to do it later when it's cold and we're tired. Having a pit keeps the fire contained; the wind can't carry the flames to the trees." He said as he picked some sticks out of his son's hair. Stoick proceeded to show Hiccup how to use stones to break up the frozen earth enough to get a small pit dug. Then they gathered kindling and fire wood. Surprisingly Hiccup completed that task, partly because it allowed him to wander and explore. Stoick made sure to keep an eye on the boy's whereabouts and call him back when he wandered too far, ignoring the excuse of "I saw an elf behind that ridge, I _know _I did!" Once the wood was gathered Stoick checked the sun and suggested they get some tracking practise in before nightfall.

Hiccup bounded off ahead but the snow was deep enough to keep him from getting too far as he hopped through it from one foot to the other keeping his arms out for balance. Stoick had made him put the mittens back on.

"Dad, do you think we'll get anything tonight? Like a boar or a stag? Is that what we'll have for supper? What if we don't get anything? What will we eat then?" Hiccup said. The snow was easier for him to walk in here and he had seen a drop off to his right that he was now wandering towards.

"Hiccup, stay away from that edge." Stoick said, but Hiccup kept going.

"Why? I just wanna take a look."

"Stubborn child could put a mule to shame." Stoick grumbled as he trudged over to pull his son away from the edge. He knew that the snow gathered and stuck further out than the actual edge of the drop off and it was unstable. Before he could do anything about it, though, Hiccup and the snowy edge disappeared.

"Hiccup!"

* * *

><p>The Monstrous Nightmare sighed again and turned her body to face the cave's entrance. She was on Berk; she didn't want to be at the nest anymore, she didn't want to do anything anymore. The sun was out for the first time in months and the cheery light added to her misery. A commotion outside got her attention as a pile of snow fell from the ledge above accompanied by a yell that sounded like a Viking. Growling she crept out of her cave to investigate. She was half thinking a violent Viking wouldn't be unwelcome now that her hatchlings were gone. Another, smaller, pile of snow landed on her head. Shaking off the snow, her eyes narrowed as she looked at the new pile of snow in front of her.<p>

There was something struggling in the snow grumbling to itself. The Nightmare slowly approached. She watched half annoyed, half amused as a little Viking tried to extract himself from the snow. Twice. With an annoyed huff she drew herself up over him. Her wings on either side of him caused the boy to freeze and tilt his head slowly upward to see her glaring down. "Dad?" Hiccup called in a scared voice. The Nightmare dipped her head to blast him and he lifted his hands to cover his head, still stuck in the snow. He was shaking slightly and she breathed in his scent; there was fear and the usual Viking smells, but also something else. Something that relayed to her how young he was; he was only a hatchling. With that realization something clicked in the Nightmare. She so desperately missed her own hatchlings, taken from her so abruptly. They had been so young and so scared, and here was a little one just as young and scared before her.

The Nightmare crooned and nuzzled him from behind and he crouched further down in the snow. The little Viking hatchling was trembling fully now but the smell of fear coming from him no longer gave her a sense of victory. Instead, it drew out her comforting nature as she drew closer about him. she crooned and nuzzled the back of his neck. Hiccup, though, had never been more scared. He had seen dragons plenty of times before. He had seen the raids and the destruction dragons brought, but he had never been this close to one before. The warm breath smelled like smoke as the dragon breathed down his neck. It pushed him forward. Most likely it was getting a good smell before it ate him. He wanted his dad. The dragon was making soft growling noises and Hiccup desperately hoped his dad would come before he was eaten. The Nightmare nuzzled him again. Her hatchlings were gone and she could not protect them but this one was here and now he was hers. No harm would come to him.

* * *

><p>Stoick went as close as he dared to the drop off to make sure Hiccup was okay. There was a lot of snow and Hiccup was on top of it so he <em>should<em> be okay. Sure enough,Stoick spotted Hiccup in a large pile of snow trying to dig himself out. Stoick let out the breath he had unknowingly been holding. With a sigh and a shake of his head Stoick moved away from the edge to look for a way down to retrieve his son.

While moving through the trees Stoick heard Hiccup call for him. The fear in the boy's voice made Stoick's heart beat a little faster but he told himself that Hiccup was fine. The boy was probably freaking out because he was stuck in the snow alone. Still, Stoick picked up his pace. He was completely unprepared for the sight of a Monstrous Nightmare crouched over his cowering eight-year-old.

"Hiccup!"

When the boy looked up Stoick could see the fear in his eyes. "Okay, it's okay." Stoick said as calmly as he could with a massive dragon dwarfing his tiny son. It rumbled and bumped its head into Hiccup from behind, the sound sent vibrations through Stoick's chest. He could swear his heart jumped into his throat. There was too much deep snow for him to get to Hiccup quickly. By some miracle the beast hadn't noticed him yet. It was completely concentrated on Hiccup who was trying so very hard not to cry. The Chief felt utterly helpless as his mind raced to find some way for him to get his son away from the dragon.

Cautiously, Stoick started to creep forward through the snow, flinching at the crunching noise it made. He moved around so that he could come in from the side; hopefully taking the devil by surprise and knocking the thing away from Hiccup. The beast was now rubbing its snout on the side of Hiccup's head. Stoick couldn't understand why it hadn't fired yet or lit itself. He had no idea why Hiccup was still alive but right at this moment he wasn't going to question it. He would simply be grateful. The Monstrous Nightmare had a large snout, longer than Hiccup was tall. It had an under bite that caused almost all its teeth to show on the outside. When it bumped Hiccup from the side its mouth full of teeth rubbed against him. It was finally too much for the boy.

"Daddy!"

Stoick wasn't sure if it was the complete terror in Hiccup's voice, the choked sob that followed, or the deep rumbling that came from the nightmare that had his son surrounded, but he forgot all attempts of silence and rushed at the beast. The dragon saw him.

She had been trying to calm her hatchling; let him know that everything was alright. There was a muffled crunching sound to her right. She turned her head as a Viking, a very large Viking, rushed at her. Quickly arching herself around her little one to shield him, she roared. A rush of fire swiftly engulfed her. She was careful to avoid burning her hatchling but the little one cried out nonetheless. The Viking skidded to a stop; the snow spraying everywhere. Good; he should fear her.

"Hiccup?" Stoick called. The Nightmare could hear fear in his tone and smell it coming off of him. Hiccup tried to make himself even smaller than he already was. There was fire surrounding him. The flames licked at him, not close enough to touch, but he could feel the heat and it was unbearable. The snow beneath him was melting and he was pretty sure he wasn't stuck anymore. His clothes were soaked though. If he could just get away from the dragon and back to his dad everything would be alright. Hiccup thought he heard his dad beyond the fire but it was hard to hear over the sound of the flames and the dragon roaring.

The Nightmare wanted to stay lit and pull her hatchling closer but she knew her fire would cause him pain. She could smell his fear. She let her fire die out but kept her flame ready in her mouth and growled a warning at the Viking.

"Hiccup?" The large one called again, she smelled more fear from the Viking. Her hatchling answered with a shaky voice, "Dad?" Even when the fire died the heat remained and Hiccup was closed in, the stuffy air was hard to breathe. He wanted his dad. The dragon growled above him again.

It was then that the Nightmare noticed another scent from the Viking. One that was similar to her hatchling's. The large Viking was connected to her little one. She growled again and drew her wings closer about Hiccup, ignoring his whimper for now. The Viking wanted to take her hatchling! She was not about to lose another one.

Stoick had never felt more relieved than he did when he heard Hiccup's voice. Never had Stoick the Vast been more terrified than when he saw that beast light itself on fire with his son in its clutches. Hiccup may be okay but the Nightmare still had him.

"Dad," Hiccup's small voice called out again, "Dad, I'm scared." He said it so quietly that Stoick could barely hear him. He didn't know what to do, how to fix it. The dragon still had fire power and Stoick couldn't risk making it use that up. He couldn't risk angering the beast further. All he could do was try to calm Hiccup down and keep the Nightmare's attention off of his son.

"It's ok Hiccup, everything will be ok. I need you to stay quiet now, alright? Can you do that?" Stoick still couldn't see the boy because of that cursed wing but he heard the quiet "Yes."

The Nightmare kept growling at Stoick as he started moving forward. Stoick hoped the beast would attack him and leave Hiccup. Instead he watched as his worst nightmare came true: it ignored the Viking and dipped its head between its wings where Hiccup was. Then the Nightmare spread its wings and Stoick could see his son again; the Nightmare had caught the back of Hiccup's vest in its mouth. In one smooth motion she had lifted off the ground pulling Hiccup free of the snow and Stoick had to brace himself against the wind from her wings. The Chief paled, not again. Not Hiccup. Losing Valka had been terrible, but to lose Hiccup. Stoick couldn't even consider what he would do.

Before the dragon got far from the ground, however, Hiccup wiggled free of his too big vest and fell back to the snow with a slight plop. He scrambled to his father's open arms. Stoick knew he should keep an eye on the dragon; that he should fall back to the trees and get away from the beast. But for a moment, just a moment he simply held his trembling son tight and thanked every god he knew that Hiccup was alright. Then, and much too soon, he let go of Hiccup. Stoick steered him through the trees before the Nightmare could attack. Stoick didn't let them stop walking till they were back in their camp. Kneeling in front of his son, Stoick ran his fingers through Hiccup's auburn hair to check for head wounds; dislodging pine needles from earlier and noticing some singed ends. Then he took Hiccup's face in his hands and looked the boy in the eyes, but other than fear and some remnants of tears Stoick saw nothing of concern. He wiped the tear tracks from the boy's round cheeks with his thumbs.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked as he ran his hands down Hiccup's arms then felt the boy's ribs to make sure they were not bruised or broken. Hiccup shook his head. Next thing Stoick knew Hiccup had his little arms round Stoick's neck and was whimpering into his father's shoulder in little gasps. Hesitantly Stoick put his arms around his son and the quiet whimpering turned into sobbing.

"Shhh, Hiccup, it's okay. The dragon's gone. You're safe, shhhh." Stoick rocked slightly where he knelt trying to calm the child, rubbing circles on Hiccup's back. Shivering a bit Hiccup pressed in closer, rubbing his face into Stoick's shoulder. The lad was wet through. Certain that there was nothing physically wrong with Hiccup other than being cold Stoick gave him one more light squeeze before gently pulling the boy off of him. "We need to start a fire, Hiccup. Get you dried off and warm, okay?" Hiccup sniffled and nodded, wiping his nose on his sleeve. Stoick ran his fingers through Hiccup's hair again as he stood. Hiccup followed, kneeding the edge of his father's cloak with both hands, as Stoick started the fire and put some fish he had brought on a stick that he hung over the flames.

* * *

><p>His scent was still in the air, faint but there. She could smell his trail; find him as easily as she had been able to find her own hatchlings. The Nightmare lifted her head and filled her lungs with his scent. She got up to follow it. Already she had replaced her lost hatchlings with this one.<p>

Night had fallen as she pushed through the trees. She was agile despite her size and made little noise. The Nightmare heard crackling and smelled a fire; she turned in that direction. There was a flickering light through the trees in a small clearing, Cautiously she moved forward till she could see without being seen.

The snow had all been swept away; she could see the small banks at the edges of the clearing. The large Viking was putting some fish into the fire and the dragon watched curiously until she noticed her hatchling close behind him. Her little one was peeking out from behind the Viking, looking into the trees with big green eyes but the Nightmare knew he couldn't see her. She watched carefully as the Viking took the fish out of the fire and put it aside to cool for a bit before giving one to her hatchling. He then took another one and ate a few pieces; the dragon cocked her head as realization hit: They didn't eat fish raw but put it in fire first. If she wanted to care for her hatchling she would need to know more about how Vikings lived. She realized too that the Viking was a parent; her hatchling's parent. A bit of guilt crept through her at the thought of steeling the hatchling from his parents but she pushed it down. The Nightmare had known mothers who lost their young to steal other hatchlings before; in fact, she hadn't seen any hatchlings since she lost hers. Well, there was one she saw but he belonged to no one and everyone. He had started to avoid her when she began mothering him more and would even call for other adults to make her leave him alone.

Her new hatchling didn't eat, she noticed. Instead he put his fish aside, crawled into his sire's lap, and snuggled in. They were quiet, the Nightmare noted. She had always thought Vikings to be vocal, they were when she saw them in the raids, but these two were quiet. The large Viking held her hatchling steady as he leaned over to pick up the untouched fish.

"Did you even try to eat?" Stoick asked. Hiccup shook his head; Stoick sighed and put the fish into Hiccup's hands, "Eat. At least three bites." The boy started picking at the fish. Stoick had him pulled up close against his chest with his chin resting on Hiccup's head so he could feel each breath his son took. He could also tell that the boy still hadn't taken a single bite.

"Hiccup."

Hiccup started eating. Stoick relaxed against the rock behind him. This had been too much excitement. Dragon raids he could handle, even searching for the nest was tame compared to today. It had been too close. Stoick bent his head to bury his nose in Hiccup's hair. The familiar smell was comforting but the traces of smoke and burned hair prevented Stoick from pretending it hadn't happened; made it too real. He had come so close to losing him. Hiccup put the fish aside again after eating the mandatory three bites. Stoick took a deep breath through his nose and let it out as a sigh, but he held Hiccup a little closer.

The Nightmare watched as her hatchling's sire moved the little one around so he was sitting sideways in his sire's lap and could lean on the Viking's shoulder. The Nightmare cocked her head as she watched the large Viking gently rub circles on her little one's chest. This seemed to calm him, both of them really. Her little one relaxed into his sire and his eyes started to close until he finally fell asleep, his sire still rubbing soothing circles on his chest. Yes, she needed to watch for a while so she could learn to care for her hatchling properly before taking him to her nest.


	2. Loose Tooth

After a couple of days Hiccup was back to his old self; cheerful, chatty, and full of questions. He never once mentioned the Nightmare. Stoick marvelled at how he seemed to have forgotten the whole ordeal. Stoick himself hadn't mentioned it to anyone; just thinking about what had almost happened made his heart skip a beat. For the first few days Stoick preferred to keep Hiccup in his sight which was relatively easy with the late winter weather keeping everyone indoors. There was the odd meeting but he postponed those till after Hiccup's bedtime when Stoick knew his son was safely tucked in. But the weather was getting warmer and the Chief knew he was going to have to head up to the high pastures to plan moving herds down to the village for spring. And the dragon raids. That was a day long job and there was no way of bringing his young son along. Hiccup would slow him down. Not to mention the stampede Hiccup had caused last time he was around the herds. The boy was still too young to be left alone for the whole day so Stoick had arranged for Gobber to watch him, as usual.

Sticking to the trees the Nightmare watched the Viking nest. She was ready to learn everything about caring for a Viking hatchling. She had noticed that her hatchling didn't have a mother within the first two days; it wasn't a Viking thing because the other Viking hatchlings had mothers. She also decided he was left alone too much for a hatchling, his sire left the nest most nights. She no longer felt guilty about stealing the little one. Hatchlings shouldn't be left alone unless absolutely necessary; his sire did a poor job of caring for him. She grumbled as she lay there watching the wooden nest. It would be so easy to break it and take her hatchling away. The Nightmare amused herself by imagining the sight: the crackling wood, the smoke rising into the dark sky, the way the walls would bend in and collapse as the flames ate them away. She could leave the Viking in the middle of the burning cave, wood was a foolish material when your enemies were dragons, or maybe she would break in when he was gone. Either way, snatching her hatchling would be easy. She didn't though. She was still learning about Vikings so he could be properly looked after.

* * *

><p>Hiccup woke up early. The sun wasn't yet rising and it was cold in the room so he burrowed further under the covers. Listening to the familiar sound of his father's snores Hiccup tried to go back to sleep. Something felt odd about one of his front teeth. He pushed at it with his tongue and it moved, not much but it still moved. His top front tooth was finally loose!<p>

"Dad! Dad!" Hiccup cried scrambling out of his bed. There was a thump as he hit the floor tangled in his blanket. Stoick snorted mid-snore,

"Wha- Hiccup?" Stoick pushed himself up in time for Hiccup to bounce onto the bed and jump on him. In a sleep induced fog Stoick grabbed Hiccup and held him close with his right hand and reached down for the hammer on the floor with his left.

"Dad my tooth's loose, look!" Hiccup said wiggling it to show his dad. Stoick was tense for another moment, still half asleep and expecting danger of some kind. Hiccup frowned, "Dad?"

Lowering his hammer Stoick focused on Hiccup. "Your tooth is loose?" He said slowly, still trying to register what was going on.

Hiccup bounced excitedly in Stoick's grip, "Yeah, look!" He wiggled it again. Stoick put the hammer back on the floor and repositioned Hiccup so he could see him better. Glancing out the window Stoick noted how dark it was.

"You couldn't wait till after sunrise?" He asked. Hiccup shook his head, bouncing on the bed.

"All the other kids already lost their front teeth _and_ have their adult ones!"

It was too early for loud children. Stoick sighed and got up, there would be no more sleeping. Picking Hiccup up under the arms Stoick set him on the floor.

"Can you pull it out Dad?"

Gods it was too early for this. Stoick rubbed his face, "Let me wake up, Hiccup."

"Okay, and then you can check my tooth? How long will it take you to wake up?" Hiccup asked bouncing next to Stoick and hanging off his arm. Gods it was way too early. Herding Hiccup out to the main room Stoick grabbed the kettle and put it on to boil. Then, Stoick took out two mugs and bowls to set on the table. Putting the pot on for oatmeal Stoick glanced at his son. Hiccup was sitting at the table trying to be patient and quiet. His head rested on his arms, but he was kicking his feet furiously. However, he knew better than to try and get much out of his father before he had had his tea. Stoick got the tea leaves out and put them in his mug before pouring buttermilk in the other and handing it to Hiccup.

"Dad, did you wake up yet?" Hiccup asked quietly, taking his milk. Stoick merely grunted a negative. Letting out a large sigh Hiccup started sipping the buttermilk. The kettle wasn't boiling yet but it was steaming and that was close enough for Stoick this morning. He poured the water. Letting his tea steep he put some oats in the pot and stirred them in. The porridge was left to thicken as Stoick took his seat and sipped his tea. Still no sign of the Thor forsaken sun.

Hiccup was staring. Stoick could feel his eyes; he drank his tea. Finally, he could take it no longer,

"Come here." He said in defeat. Hiccup jumped up with a huge smile and hopped over to his father.

"It's this one. Can you take it out?" Hiccup asked wiggling his loose tooth. Stoick gently moved it.

"No Hiccup. It's not loose enough yet." He said. The boy's face fell.

"Oh."

Stoick got up to take the porridge off the fire and put it on the table. Spooning it into their bowls and adding honey he said, "It'll get looser. Then it can come out." He put Hiccup's bowl in front of the boy and sat down with his own.

Hiccup poked at his oatmeal, "How long will that take?"

"I don't know Hiccup. It takes as long as it takes. Eat your breakfast."

Hiccup took a bite and chewed thoughtfully, "Is there anything I can do to make it faster?"

"Just be patient, Hiccup." Stoick said. He was going to need another cup of tea. There was silence for a while as they ate.

"Dad? Can I have a piece of Aunt Thistleface's fruit cake?" Hiccup asked.

The question caught Stoick off guard. "I thought you didn't like it." Neither of them did. It sat on a shelf collecting dust from Snoggletog till spring when Stoick would finally throw it out. It never went bad.

Hiccup wouldn't look at him, "I don't mind it."

Something was up, why would Hiccup all of a sudden want that cake? It was hard as a rock and tasted the same. He couldn't even bite it. Oh. "Not for breakfast. Finish your oatmeal."

Hiccup poured what was left of his milk into the porridge. "Can I have a piece for my midday meal?" He asked.

"You'll be with Gobber. You'll eat what he gives you." Stoick said. He got up and put the pot and his dishes aside to be washed later; he took Hiccup's empty mug too. Hiccup, meanwhile, was building dams in his porridge.

"We could bring him a piece."

Stoick snorted, "What do you think happened to _his_ tooth? You'll eat what he gives you. Finish your breakfast."

Hiccup took a bite and made a face, "It's cold."

"And whose fault is that? Eat it don't play with it." Stoick said. He got himself ready for the day while Hiccup finished his oatmeal.

With Hiccup finally fed and ready to go Stoick slung his pack over his shoulder and took Hiccup's hand to keep him from darting out. It was a muddy, slushy mess. Great. Hiccup was bouncing next to him eager to leave the house.

"Are you going to be gone all day?" He asked. Stoick was surveying the hill. What would the driest, least messy way to the forge be? Hiccup tugged Stoick's arm, "Dad, will you be gone all day?"

Stoick grunted an affirmative sound as they started down. Dawn was finally here but the village was quiet still. Hiccup tugged forward but Stoick held his hand securely; it was too wet and slippery. He didn't want to leave Gobber with a wet, muddy eight-year-old all day.

"When will you be back? Will it be tomorrow? Is Gobber going to put me to bed? I like it when he does, he tells good stories. In one of them there's a woman who turns into a wolf. She kills these brothers because one of them wouldn't sell him the sword, Gram. Then, Dad, Sigmund, the last brother, kills the wolf! And to get revenge on the bad guys they, Sigmund and his son, Sinfjolti, they become outlaws and turn into wolves using wolf skins!" Hiccup slipped in the slush so Stoick lifted him up by the arm to keep him off the wet ground. "And Sinfjolti was the only son that Signy liked so she had Sigmund kill the others. Does that really happen Dad?" Stoick lowered Hiccup to his feet and kept going, watching out for ice patches. Hiccup tugged his arm, "Dad?"

"What?" Stoick didn't take his eyes off the ground.

"Do parents kill children who aren't good enough?"

Now Stoick was listening, "Where did you hear that?" He looked at Hiccup.

"I told you, the story Gobber told me last time you were gone for the night." Hiccup said as he hopped through the slush. It sprayed everywhere so Stoick lifted him off the ground again to put a stop to it. Hiccup giggled.

"No they don't." Stoick said. Oh, Gobber was going to have some explaining to do.

They started down the hill again. "Dad, what's 'incest'?" Hiccup asked. Stoick stopped short, accidently jerking Hiccup back.

"What?!"

Hiccup shrugged, "Gobber said that Sinfjolti was born out of incest but I should ask you what it means."

Stoick didn't know what to do, how to handle this. Gobber wasn't just going to explain he was going to pay. Hiccup was eight. Eight!

"Look Dad, a robin! That means it's Spring right?" Hiccup said pointing at the bird and tugging forward, spraying slush everywhere. Stoick didn't lift him off the wet ground this time. He was fuming. Hiccup didn't notice as he chattered on.

"Gobber!" Stoick called when they got to the forge.

"Aye, in here. Just lightin the place up. You're awful early today." Gobber came out with a cheery smile that disappeared when he saw Stoick's face.

"Hi Gobber. Look, my tooth is finally loose." Hiccup stood in front of his seething father and happily demonstrated.

"Well would you look at that." Gobber said, but there was less enthusiasm than normal. That went unnoticed by the child who grinned up at him. "What's up Stoick?" Gobber asked.

"What kind of stories are you telling him?" Stoick said carefully and evenly. He would not yell. He would not yell.

Hiccup looked up at his father, "I told you. People turned into wolves. Then,"

"I was asking Gobber, Hiccup." Stoick said placing his hands on Hiccup's shoulders and glaring at Gobber.

"Oh you know, Stoick. Jus' Hero Tales. Nothing the lad wouldn't hear in the Great Hall." Gobber said, drumming his fingers on the hammer attachment to his arm and not meeting Stoick's eyes.

"The story of Sigmund is not for children. It would be told late when they've fallen asleep. If it was told when they could hear it would be edited so they don't ask their parents inappropriate questions!" Stoick said. He was raising his voice a little and gripping Hiccup's shoulders a bit too tight. He needed to breathe, calm down. Hiccup was looking up at him with wide eyes. "He is eight, Gobber. Eight. He shouldn't be," Stoick paused glancing down at Hiccup. Placing his hands over his son's ears he continued quietly, "Shouldn't be asking if parents will kill their own children and he definitely shouldn't know the word 'incest'."

Gobber held his arms in surrender, "Alrigh' alrigh' I get it. No more stories with murder of children, incest, sex in general," Gobber said listing them off on his fingers. Hiccup was looking up at both alternatively, his hands grasping at his father's fingers covering his ears.

"I can still hear you." Hiccup said. Gobber stopped and both men looked down at the boy.

"Why don' ye go to the back room, Hiccup? There's some scrap paper I put aside for ya." Gobber said and Stoick gave Hiccup a little push in that direction.

"Okay, but I can still hear you from back there." Hiccup said as he walked to the back room. The two men looked at each other. Stoick raised his hand and pointed his finger in Gobber's face.

"No more inappropriate stories."

"Got it." Gobber said, "Have a good trip."

Stoick snorted, "Did you see it out there? I'll be back before supper. Goodbye Hiccup."

"Bye Dad." Hiccup called from the back. Stoick shook his head, gave Gobber another warning look and left.

"So Hiccup," Gobber called, "What're ya up to?" He walked over to the curtain and drew it back.

Hiccup looked up from his drawing. "Figuring out how to lose my tooth faster."

"Ah, well you be a good boy today and maybe I'll help ya out." Gobber said.

Hiccup smiled, "Really? Cause Dad wasn't much help."

"Sure lad, sure." Gobber walked back to the fire and stoked it a little more. He began working. Every now and then he checked on Hiccup who was content to sit and draw for most of the morning. When the lad started getting antsy and into stuff he should leave alone, however, Gobber said, "Hey Hiccup, I ever tell ya about Frost Giants from up North?"

Hiccup stepped away from the iron in the flames to come over to Gobber, "No."

Gobber stopped pounding on the sword for a quick moment to push Hiccup back from the sparks before continuing. "Well, most of 'em are okay, but others, eh not so much."

The rest of the afternoon passed quietly with Gobber telling Hiccup all about Frost Giants. After that he explained some simple smithing processes. "Alright lad," Gobber said after putting his tools aside and wiping his hand on his apron, "Let's see that tooth." He picked Hiccup up and sat him on the table.

"It's this one." Hiccup said wiggling the tooth for Gobber.

"Aye, tis loose." Gobber said after testing it, "Not enough to pull yet." Hiccup's face fell. "But I have an idea."

"Really?" Hiccup asked, brightening up again.

"Yup." Gobber said with a smile and a wink, "Wait here for a sec."

* * *

><p>Watching from the forest had its downside; the Nightmare was limited to the outskirts of the Viking nest. Early that morning she had been woken by the sound of her hatchling chattering. Blinking in the early morning light she lifted her head to see the Viking walking down into the nest with her hatchling. He held the little one's hand to keep him at his side. She couldn't see that far into the nest which agitated her. The Viking came back to the empty space and was soon joined by a few others; they left the nest. So her hatchling was somewhere deep in the nest where she couldn't see. That was fine; okay, she still had a lot to learn. For the day she contented herself with learning what she could of the Vikings. She saw them washing their strange coverings and guessed that the coverings were important. They also had to maintain their individual nests to keep out the elements. Vikings must be pretty weak to things like rain and snow. It was a warm day and the Nightmare found herself dozing in the sun; it felt so good on her scales after the cold winter. She decided to go back to her cave to doze out in the open and spread her wings to soak in all the warmth. She had seen all she was going to see here today.<p>

Stoick, on the other hand, had had a miserable day. The sun may have been out warming everything up but it also turned all the snow to slush and all the slush to mud. Going up to the far fields to check the herds was awful work on these days. The sheep and yaks were wet and muddy, and smelled worse when wet and muddy. Stoick himself was wet and muddy due to all the trudging around. He was looking forward to picking up his son and relaxing for the evening; listening to Hiccup chatter about whatever took his fancy. As Stoick neared the forge he heard Gobber's loud voice,

"Ya ready lad?"

Ready? Ready for what? Stepping into the dim light of the forge Stoick saw his son standing in front of a cupboard with a string in his mouth. A string that was also tied to the door of the cupboard which Gobber was about to slam closed.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted. Stoick rushed over and grabbed the string to steady it as Gobber slammed the door in his surprise.

"Stoick. Hey," Gobber said rubbing the back of his neck. Stoick was very tempted to pull the door off its hinges by the damn string.

"Hey? Hey? What are you doing?" Stoick shouted. He needed to calm down. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Trying to get rid of my tooth." Hiccup said, "Gobber tied this string on and when he slammed the door it was supposed to pull the tooth out but you ruined it."

Taking a deep breath Stoick looked at Hiccup. The boy didn't know any better, Gobber, however, he should have more sense. Stoick took the string off of Hiccup's tooth and glared at Gobber who had the decency to look ashamed.

"Do you have any idea how much it would have hurt?" Stoick asked Hiccup. The boy shrugged,

"The tooth would be out though."

Stoick squeezed Hiccup's shoulders, "Why don't you go wash up and head to the Great Hall. I'll meet you there. Gobber and I have to have a little talk." Stoick narrowed his eyes at Gobber over Hiccup's head.

"Alright." Hiccup said.

"Stay out of the mud. And leave your tooth alone." Stoick said as Hiccup left.

Hiccup started up the hill to the Great Hall moping about still having his tooth. He snapped out of it pretty soon; all the puddles caught his attention. The rest of the way was spent jumping from puddle to puddle avoiding the raging fires all around him. By the time Hiccup reached the steps to the great hall his boots were soaked through.

"Hey guys," He called when he saw the other kids on the steps ahead of him. Fishlegs waved but the others ignored him. "Guess what, my tooth's finally loose. I'll lose it soon."

"Aw is the baby finally going to lose his tooth?" Snotlout taunted, "Big deal, we all lost our front teeth a long time ago. In fact I lost mine three years ago." He titled his chin up with his hands on his hips looking down at Hiccup.

Astrid rolled her eyes and went up to the Great Hall with Fishlegs, who hated confrontation. Hiccup crossed his arms.

"You're also older than me. Of course you lost your front teeth before me."

"Well we're only five months older than you and we both lost our front teeth last year." Ruffnut said jabbing her finger into Hiccup's chest. He tried to swat her hand away but she flicked his nose before he could.

"Yeah," Tuffnut added from behind his sister, "You're such a baby." The twins high fived and Snotlout rolled his eyes; they could be so lame.

"No I'm not." Hiccup said.

"Yeah you are. You haven't even lost your front teeth yet." Snotlout gloated smirking.

"My tooth's loose so I'll lose it soon." Hiccup said.

"But you haven't lost it yet." Ruffnut said. She elbowed her brother.

"Yeah, little baby Hiccup still has his baby teeth." Tuffnut sing-songed while shoving his sister. This started a shoving match which led to them chasing each other up the stairs to the Hall. Leaving Hiccup alone with Snotlout.

"See, you're just a wittle baby." Snotlout said.

"Yeah, well at least I didn't cry at the end of Beowulf." Hiccup said. He smirked, that was more babyish than still having baby teeth.

"I did not cry!" Snotlout said, "You're lying." He started down the steps towards Hiccup.

"Yes you did." Hiccup said with a smile as he backed up and then around so he was going up, towards the Hall and people, "You totally cried."

"You take that back you little runt." Snotlout said. He was approaching faster now and looked angrier.

"I could take it back but it would still be true. You cried." Hiccup said retreating backwards up the stairs carefully. Snotlout roared in his rage as he advanced on Hiccup. The younger boy's eyes went wide when he realized just how angry Snotlout was. Perhaps he had pushed a little too far. Hiccup turned to run up the stairs but Snotlout was faster and shoved him hard. There was too much force for Hiccup to break his fall with his hands. They slid forward on the step, getting scraped, and his chin was jolted as it connected with the stone. Hiccup curled into himself, covering his face as the pain thrummed up his chin to his nose.

"I did not cry!" Snotlout shouted but Hiccup didn't respond. He stayed down holding his face. "Hiccup?" Snotlout said, "Hiccup are you okay?" Snotlout knelt down next to his cousin and saw the blood. "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Hiccup, are you okay?" Snotlout pulled Hiccup up to a sitting position and tried to pull Hiccup's hands off his face to see. "Hiccup?"

Hiccup spit blood on the step when Snotlout had moved his hands, "I'm okay." He said. The throbbing was dying down as he didn't feel quite so dizzy. Then he felt his teeth with his tongue. "It'th gone!"

"Oh no. Oh no. I am in so much trouble." Snotlout was saying. "Wait what's gone?"

"My tooth! It'th gone!" Hiccup smiled but with a bloody nose and a bloody mouth Snotlout only freaked out more.

"Okay, okay. You stay right here, I'll be back with some water, okay?"

"Thure, thure." Hiccup mumbled, feeling around where he had spit the blood for his tooth. Snotlout scrambled up the stairs and into the Hall to get some water and a rag, hoping to hide the evidence and avoid getting in trouble. Before he got back though, Hiccup saw his dad and Gobber coming up the stairs.

"Dad! Dad look it came out! My tooth fell out!"

"Odin's beard lad, what did ye do?" Gobber said as they came up the stairs. Hiccup sat on the same step Snotlout had left him on, covering his nose with one hand and holding up his tooth with the other. There was a lot of blood, Stoick thought, too much blood for his liking. He knelt down a step below Hiccup and pulled the boy's hand away from his nose to see if it was broken. Not broken, just bloody.

"What happened?" Stoick asked. He tilted Hiccup's head forward a bit and pinched the boy's nose. Hiccup showed him the tooth again.

"My tooth wath knocked out."

"Yes, I see that. Why are you bleeding?"

Snotlout had come back out and seen his uncle already with Hiccup and Gobber hobbling up to them, he paled. He was in so much trouble. Hiccup hadn't told on him yet though, he had a chance.

"He, uh, tripped. Going up the stairs. I ran in to get something to clean the blood." He said. All three looked up where Snotlout stood with a pitcher of water and a rag. Gobber raised an eyebrow but Hiccup shrugged.

"I wath running up the thtairs and thlipped." He said.

Stoick sighed, "Keep your hand on your nose like this," He placed Hiccup's hand over the boy's nose and had him pinch it. He then reached for the water and rag Snotlout had brought. "Show me your mouth." He ordered.

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

"Just let me see, Hiccup." Stoick said. Why must the boy question everything. Why couldn't he just do as he was told? Hiccup opened his mouth and sure enough his gum was bleeding. The tooth had not been ready to come out. Stoick tore a piece off the rag, wet it, and put it in the gap applying pressure.

Hiccup pulled back, "Dad, that hurtth."

"I have to stop the bleeding, Hiccup. Hold that there." Stoick said. He wet the rest of the cloth and wiped the blood off Hiccup's face. That's when he found out Hiccup's chin had been split open, "Thor above child," He muttered as he applied pressure to that too.

"So he tripped, eh?" Gobber asked Snotlout.

"Ye-yeah. He was running up the stairs. Saying something about his tooth when he slipped. Banged his face on the step." Snotlout said. He wouldn't meet Gobber's eye and that made the man suspicious. It did sound like Hiccup. But shoving Hiccup on the stairs sounded like Snotlout. Gobber decided to keep an eye on the boy. He was possibly getting too rough.

"What have I told you about running on the stairs?" Stoick asked Hiccup.

"Not ta do it." Hiccup said around his fingers which still held the rag to his gums. "But my toof came out."

Gobber laughed, "You'd a' been better off letting me go through with my idea, eh Stoick?"

Stoick ignored his friend and focused on his son, "Anything else hurt?" He asked. Stoick wasn't really worried about a concussion; it looked like the boy had only hit his chin. It was Hiccup though, and Stoick could never be too careful. Hiccup shook his head.

"But my stomach doesn't feel good."

"Ah ya prolly swallowed too much blood." Gobber said as he sat next to Hiccup on the step. Hiccup looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Is dat bad?" He asked. Stoick angled Hiccup's head down again.

"Well, draugr drink blood. Doesn't hurt them. Though, they are dead." Gobber said. Stoick caught his eye and Gobber shrugged, "Inappropriate?" He asked.

"Yes." Stoick said. He turned to Hiccup, "It can make you nauseous, maybe throw up."

"Bu' I don' wanna drow up." Hiccup said. The glee about his tooth was dissipating and he was starting to notice the pain. His hands stung and his chin was throbbing again.

"You might not." Stoick said as he checked the cut on Hiccup's chin. It wasn't as bad as he had thought, probably wouldn't even scar. It was still bleeding though, so he put pressure on it again. "Now you know better than to run on the stairs."

Snotlout began to edge away feeling guilty. He really didn't feel like supper now but he went up anyway. He was going to have to make it up to Hiccup somehow, especially for covering for him. He didn't like feeling indebted to his little cousin.

"Let me see your nose," Stoick said. Hiccup took his hand away. The bleeding seemed to have stopped but it could start again. "Now your mouth." Hiccup opened his mouth wider and took the rag out. Still some bleeding. Stoick gently felt the gums in the gap for the adult tooth but it didn't seem ready to come down for a while.

"That hurtth." Hiccup said.

"That's a good thing, means nothing's damaged." Stoick told him. He rinsed the bit of rag and replaced it. "Hold it again."

"Wha' do 'ou mean damaged?" Hiccup asked. Gobber ruffled his hair.

"Nothing Hiccup, you're fine." Stoick said. He stood up then pulled Hiccup to his feet, holding him steady in case he was light headed. Content that Hiccup was fine Stoick offered a hand to Gobber to help him up. "Hiccup, why are you wet?" Stoick asked taking in the state of Hiccup's pants and boots for the first time.

"Der were fires, Dad. I had to ge' drough dem." Hiccup replied, his hand still holding the rag to his gums. Stoick ran his hand over his eyes. Why had he thought he would be relaxing tonight?

"I told you to stay out of the mud."

"I did. I went from puddle to puddle, not in de mud."

Gobber's snickering only tried Stoick's patience more, "Just go inside."


	3. The Swing

The Nightmare groaned as she woke to rain pelting down on her through the trees. It was cold as it beat against her scales. Little to no chance of seeing her hatchling today; the dragon had noticed Vikings tend to stay out of the elements, especially the hatchlings. Good to know. Add to the list: flame the food, coverings important, and stay out of the elements. She stretched, shook herself off then crept through the trees to the edge of the woods. Settling down she watched the wooden cave her hatchling lived in. She should go back to her own cave, he would be worried. However, she had been there just last night. He could wait till evening.

* * *

><p>Hiccup didn't wake Stoick up before dawn. In fact, Stoick had to wake the boy up shortly after dawn by pulling the blanket off him. Hiccup groaned and curled himself into a ball when the cold morning air hit him.<p>

"Come on, Hiccup. Time to get up." Stoick said. Hiccup mumbled something that sounded like no. Rolling his eyes, Stoick leaned down to pick his son up under the arms.

"No." Hiccup whined, drawing the word out as he rubbed his eyes and pulled his feet up. If he kept them up his dad might put him back on the bed. Stoick raised his eyebrows but waited. Unwillingly, Hiccup uncurled letting his feet hang and Stoick lowered him to the floor and pointed to the main room. The boy left the bedroom dragging his feet, which suited Stoick just fine; no non-stop chatter before he had his tea. While Stoick got their breakfast Hiccup slowly pulled his chair back, it thumped twice on the uneven floorboards, and climbed in it. He sat at the table and laid his head on his arms yawning.

"Here sleepyhead," Stoick said as he nudged Hiccup's arms with a bowl of porridge. Hiccup sat up and rubbed his eyes while Stoick sat down with his own porridge. The boy quietly poked at his breakfast not interested in eating it and Stoick was able to finish his mug of tea in silence before Hiccup really woke up.

"Dad, can I have the rope?" Hiccup asked pushing his spoon around his bowl.

Stoick looked up from his porridge and eyed Hiccup. "Why?"

"Juth, Juth," Hiccup let out an exasperated sigh, "Why can't I talk right?" He asked his father.

Stoick tried to hide his smile in his beard, "You wanted to lose the tooth."

"But why doeth, doeth," He groaned in frustration, "that make me talk funny?"

"It happens to everyone when they lose their front teeth." Stoick said going back to his porridge.

"But why? It didn't happen when I lotht my bottom teeth."

Stoick got up and cleared his dishes away. "I don't know, Hiccup. It's only the top ones. You'll be able to talk right again eventually." He tilted his son's head back to check the cut on Hiccup's chin but it seemed fine, on the other hand the bruise was nasty. The boy still smelt like ale. Stoick had told Gobber the cloth only needed to be dipped in the ale to clean the wound, not soaked. "Why do you want the rope?" Stoick asked again. He had put it away on the tallest shelf after the whole 'trying to fly' fiasco. Why couldn't the boy play normal games like a normal child?

"I wanna try thomething." Hiccup said while playing with his porridge.

Stoick wet a cloth and gently wiped Hiccup's chin, trying to wash the smell of ale off. "What do you want to try exactly?"

"Thomething." Hiccup said.

"No, you cannot have the rope. Eat your breakfast."

Hiccup sighed and pushed his porridge around some more. "Eating hurth." He said.

"Let me see." Stoick pulled Hiccup's chair out and checked on the missing tooth. He was a little worried about infection; mothers of other children had warned him that that could happen if a tooth was pulled early. Plus, Hiccup had woken him up in the night because it was bleeding again.

"Ow." Hiccup said. He squirmed in his chair.

"Have you been leaving it alone?" Stoick asked him.

Hiccup fidgeted, "It feelth weird."

"You have to leave it alone, Hiccup. Finish your milk; you don't need to eat the porridge." Stoick picked up Hiccup's bowl and scraped it out into the pot to be taken out later. The sound of rain drumming against the house filled the silence.

"I'm done. Can I go play?" Hiccup asked.

Stoick tore a rag and dipped it in the ale barrel, "In a minute. Come here."

Hiccup stayed in his chair. "Do I have to? That thtuff is gross."

"It will prevent infection and numb the pain. Come here."

Reluctantly Hiccup got up and went over to accept the ale soaked rag and held it to the gap in his teeth.

The rain didn't let up all morning so Hiccup was stuck inside. That was all well and good when he was supervised but Stoick had a midmorning meeting in the Great Hall. Odin only knew what the kid could get up to when left to his own devices.

"Hiccup, I'm leaving." Stoick called up to the loft.

"Okay." Hiccup shouted back.

"Hiccup," Stoick said again. Hiccup appeared at the top of the stairs.

"I know, I know. Thtay inthide, don't touch the weaponth, be good." Hiccup said rolling his eyes.

"And leave your gum alone." Stoick added opening the door. It was pouring out.

"Dad," Hiccup said, "How long will you be gone?"

"Mid-afternoon at the latest. Depends on how blockheaded they'll be. Your midday meal is out: the bread's on the table and there's a mug of buttermilk in the cold box. Dip the bread in the milk to soften it. Eat it all." Stoick said. There would be flooding with this much rain. He'd bring that up at the meeting.

"Okay," Hiccup said, "Bye." He disappeared again. Stoick shook his head and went out into the rain. He was wet through almost instantly.

* * *

><p>Except for the sound of rain in the leaves the morning was silent. The Nightmare huffed and shifted again. How was she supposed to figure out how to care for a Viking hatchling if she never saw her Viking hatchling? She lifted her head when she saw the Viking leave the nest. Without the hatchling. The little one was left alone a lot. He needed to be taken away so he could be looked after properly. The Viking was only gone for a little while before there was a crash from inside the nest. There were other muffled thuds and bangs so the Nightmare assumed the hatchling was fine. About midday, she saw a hole open in the back of the nest and her little hatchling peeked out at the rain. She lifted her head and watched him dart out into the rain over to a pile of wood that was under part of the nest. He took time to go through the pile as if he were looking for something specific, getting soaked through. The Nightmare rose to her feet. It would be so easy to snatch him away right now. She crouched and shook her shoulders, ready to take off and grab him. He found what he was looking for and headed back to his nest lugging a block of wood. The Nightmare settled again, she could be patient. If she didn't learn how to care for him properly she would be no better than his sire.<p>

* * *

><p>Numbskulls. Stoick thought as he trudged home through the rain. All of them, complete numbskulls. He looked up at the sky, no sign of the rain stopping. He'd be cooking tonight then. The puddles were so large Hiccup could drown in one on the way to the Great Hall. Stoick would have a mug of mead in front of the fire to warm up once he got home and then stay there for the night. He looked forward to that until he opened the door. The house was a mess. The rope was hanging in two swaying strands from the loft, there were muddy footprints from the back door going up the stairs, and the hatchet was missing. Stoick heard a thud and "Umph" from upstairs.<p>

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!" He shouted.

His son's freckled face peaked down from the loft, his wet hair sticking to his forehead. "Hi Dad." He said sheepishly.

"Here. Now." Stoick said pointing to the floor in front of him. Hiccup took his time climbing down the stairs and stood before his father with his head hanging. He was drenched. "What is all this?" Stoick asked. He was calm; he would not lose his temper.

Hiccup looked around the room, "Ummm."

"Did I say you could play with the rope?" Stoick asked evenly.

"No, but I'm not-"

"Did I tell you to stay inside?"

"Yeth, but I needed-"

"Where is the hatchet?"

"Upthtairth."

"Are you allowed to touch the weapons?"

"No, but the hatchet'th a tool-"

"Then why is the rope out and the hatchet upstairs? Why are you wet? Why is there mud in the house?" Stoick was raising his voice again. He took a deep breath.

"I wanted to try thomething." Hiccup said quietly.

"Okay," Stoick said, covering his eyes, "You have one minute to explain all of this. What were you doing with the hatchet?"

Hiccup fidgeted, "Trying to thplit a log."

Deep breath. Stay calm. "Why are you trying to split a log?" Good, calm and even.

"Becauthe the chair didn't work." Hiccup spoke very quietly. He knew he was in a lot of trouble; he could tell by how red his father's face was.

For the first time Stoick noticed Hiccup's chair on its side pushed away from the rope ends. "The mud?"

"I had to go outthide for the wood. The oneth, onesth, inthide are too thmall." Hiccup was staring at the floor.

"The rope?"

"I was uthing it to thwing. I can show you,"

"No!" Stoick took a deep breath. "No. Take off your boots, get changed and dried off. Then, you will sit on your bed and wait for me. Do you understand?" Stoick said as calmly as he could. Hiccup nodded, still looking at the floor. "I said, do you understand?"

"Yeth thir." Came the quiet answer.

"Good. Go do it." Stoick said. Hiccup took his boots off, hurried to the bedroom and closed the door quietly. Stoick took his own boots off followed by his soaked cloak. First things first he mopped up the puddle that had formed while he had been talking to Hiccup. Then he cleaned up the mud, put the wood and hatchet away, and picked up Hiccup's chair. Stoick considered the rope but left it for now. How did the kid even get it down? Only half the buttermilk was gone and the bread picked at. Stoick sighed; Hiccup had been in there long enough. He took a deep breath as he thought about the hatchet. Best to leave it a little longer, start supper, calm down more. He started cutting up a turnip to put in the stew pot. Stoick added some salted boar and cut up carrots to put in. They didn't usually eat at home unless Gobber came over so Stoick didn't often cook, but with the rain he thought it was best. There was still possibility of infection and that was the last thing Stoick wanted so he was playing it safe.

Hiccup sat against his head board with his arms wrapped around his knees. He hadn't seen his dad this mad in a while. He sniffed; he had been there a long time. Maybe he had been forgotten. Maybe he wasn't really in that much trouble. Maybe something had come up and his dad would have to go deal with that instead. The rain drummed on the walls muffling sounds from in the main room, that could have happened and Hiccup hadn't heard it. Hiccup wiped his nose on his sleeve. The bedroom door opened and all Hiccup's hopes fell as his dad came in. He hugged his knees a little tighter and sniffed again.

Stoick sat down on the edge of Hiccup's bed causing it to creak, "Do you know what you did wrong?" He asked.

Hiccup nodded without looking up. His lower lip was trembling.

"Do you know why it was wrong?"

Hiccup sniffed again and wiped his nose before shaking his head. "Becauthe you thaid tho?" He was close to tears, Stoick could tell and it made what came next so much harder.

"I said so because it's what's best for you. I don't want you to get hurt, Hiccup. The rope and hatchet are not toys. Do you understand?" Hiccup nodded. "Come here." Stoick said. Hiccup slowly let go of his knees and crawled to his dad, trying to delay the inevitable. He knew what was coming and had been dreading it.

In actuality, waiting for the spanking was worse than the spanking itself. A fact that worked in Stoick's favour; he liked to give himself time to calm down. He hated to punish Hiccup when he was angry. This also gave Hiccup time to consider what he had done and whether or not it was really worth it. Unfortunately, Stoick was often too busy to do this right.

Stoick sat Hiccup up on his knee after. He rubbed the boy's back as Hiccup sniffled into his shoulder, "You okay?" Stoick asked. Hiccup nodded as he fiddled with his father's beard. "Are you going to leave the hatchet alone?" Hiccup nodded again. "Good." There was silence apart from Hiccup's sniffling and the rain outside. "You know," Stoick took a deep breath, "You know I- that, I love you- right?" Hiccup nodded yet again and buried his face in Stoick's shoulder. For a while Stoick simply sat there with Hiccup, listening to the rain.

"Alright lad," Stoick said, "Let's make sure supper isn't boiling over." Stoick set Hiccup on his feet and got up. He took his son's hand and led him out of the bedroom. Quietly, Hiccup crossed the room and climbed into his chair. Without a word he watched his dad cut up some cabbage and add it to the pot. He had noticed the rope was still there but tried to ignore it.

"So what were you doing with the rope? Stoick asked. He cut up an onion for the stew.

"Trying to make thomething." Hiccup mumbled.

"Ah," Stoick said, "And what was it you wanted to show me?"

"I need the rope to show you and you thaid the rope'th not a toy."

"If an adult's helping you use can use it. I just don't want you playing with it by yourself." Stoick said as he wiped his hands on his tunic after putting the onion in the pot.

"You mean like you or Gobber?" Hiccup asked. He sat up in his chair.

"Maybe not Gobber, he needs an adult watching him most the time."

Hiccup smiled a bit at that. "I can show you." He got up, ran over to the rope and jumped at it. "Thee!" He said clinging to the rope as he swung back and forth. "I wath trying to make thomething tho thith ith eath- eath- easthier."

"I see," Stoick pulled Hiccup off the rope and put him on the ground. "Why are you doing this?"

"Cauthe it'th fun." Hiccup said looking up at his father like this was the most obvious answer.

"Of course it is." Stoick said. Of course swinging on an unsteady rope was fun. How could it not be fun? He could only break a bone, get a concussion, or, Thor forbid, get tangled in the rope while hanging there. "Not very safe though, is it?"

"But Dad, I'm trying to fixth that. Thee, I wath trying to thplit the log and then I wath going to tie it to the rope endth, and then I don't have to hang on." Hiccup said grinning up at his father. Stoick pushed the thought of Hiccup with the sharp hatchet aside.

"You need the log split?" Stoick asked. He liked having his son happy and wanted to keep that grin. He was getting used to the missing tooth.

"Yeah, I wath trying to earlier but it took a while to get the hatchet up to my room and it'th a lot harder than it lookth." Hiccup said. He looked anywhere but at his father as he said this; the spanking still stung. At least the boy understood about the hatchet.

"Here," Stoick pulled out the log and grabbed the hatchet. With a quick, easy swing he had the log split. He picked up one half and gave it to Hiccup. The boy had to wrap both arms around the log and it still seemed like it would topple him over.

"Really? We can try?" Hiccup asked. The look of pure glee on his face gave Stoick his answer.

"Yes, we can try. But I don't want you doing things like this alone. Deal?"

"Deal." Hiccup said trying to run to the rope while holding the split log. "We need to tie it on like thith." He struggled to hold the log up next to the ropes, "Thee? That'th why I tied the rope up thith way. Thith end tieth here and that one on that thide."

After trial and error they cut wedges in the wood to keep the ropes in their place. Hiccup wanted to try it standing on the wood but Stoick insisted he sat on it. Then Stoick insisted the log be shortened so Hiccup could hold both ropes. Finally it was ready.

"Dad can you push me? I can't make it go."

What could go wrong; Stoick was right here to catch the lad if he fell. He tugged the rope again, testing the strength, "Hold on." Stoick said. Hiccup took hold of the left rope. "Both hands." Hiccup took the other rope and Stoick gave him a small nudge.

"Dad." Hiccup whined, "More than that. I barely moved."

Stoick pulled it back and gave a gentle push, smiling at Hiccup's delighted laugh.

"It workth Dad! Can you push me higher?" Stoick obliged; it all seemed safe enough and it made Hiccup happy. After a while Hiccup was sitting on the swing as it slowly went back and forth trying to find a way to work it by himself. He had asked his dad if he wanted to try but Stoick had said no.

"Dad, what'th that thmell?" Hiccup asked. Stoick cursed under his breath, supper. He stopped the swing and took Hiccup off of it before checking the pot. Confused, Hiccup stepped over and ducked under Stoick's arm to peek at the stew. He scrunched up his nose, "You burned it. Again."

Stoick sighed, "It's not that bad."

The boy rolled his eyes, "That piethe ith black," He said pointing at a piece of - something, "Ith it thupoth- thu-. Should it be?"

Supressing a chuckle at Hiccup's speech problems Stoick ruffled his son's hair, "It's fine. It'll be good and soft. Let's see your tooth." He pushed Hiccup towards his chair and knelt down. Hiccup opened his mouth and flinched when Stoick touched it. It looked a bit inflamed. Sighing inwardly Stoick decided to put alcohol on it later and give the kid more broth than stew. He checked the cut on Hiccup's chin but it was healing fine. He had been right, it wouldn't leave a mark. Stoick brushed his finger on the scar Hiccup had had since he was six months. The image of the Nightmare taking off with his son flashed through Stoick's mind again. Pushing the thought aside Stoick stood up and got a couple of bowls for the stew.

Hiccup poked at the contents of his bowl when Stoick put it in front of him. "I don't like it."

Stoick really couldn't blame him, "Three bites." Tentatively, Hiccup took a small bite and made a face. "Swallow it." Stoick said before the kid spit it out. It was pretty bad. Stoick got up and took Hiccup's bowl then brought out what was left of Hiccup's midday meal. He put it in front of the boy. "Here. Eat all of it."

"You thaid three biteth." Hiccup whined.

"Three bites of the stew; you can eat all of this. Just soak the bread in the milk and you should be fine." Stoick went back to his own supper. He noticed Hiccup's eyes wandering over to the swing. "Finish your supper first and then you can play." Stoick said. Hiccup began picking at his bread.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all your support and the reviews :) I'd also like to thank CB for editing and revision help and my sister, Kinkipdip, for checking characterization for some chpsscenes.**

**Speaking of which please tell me what you thought of Stoick in this cause I was a little worried about him being ooc; especially in the spanking scene. Interesting note about a detail in that scene: my dad was a redhead and the angrier he got (which was rare, he was pretty easygoing) the redder he got. It was a good indicator of how much trouble we were in.**

**Hopelessromantic4life: Yeah, Snotlout always seemed like the cowardly tough guy to me and not overly vicious. I don't think he ever would purposely hurt Hiccup but would freak out if he did. I certainly knew kids like that when I was growing up. He's a hidden softy :)**

**Guest 1: Wouldn't you like to know ;)**

**Mypettailor1: Thank you :) I really tried to keep them all in character which is a bit tricky when aging down characters but I really had fun with Snotlout. And Hiccup's chatter, I was like that as a kid so it was easy to do and I figured this is where the root of never listening could come from. It just seems like the rift between Stoick and Hiccup in the movie was recent, like a result of Hiccup becoming a teenager and Stoick just not knowing how to deal with that. Hiccup's simply too well adjusted to have had a terrible childhood. I do plan on having Hiccup grow up in this story but sadly for now that is all I can say on that without spoilers. I do, However, like the idea of Stoick and Gobber reminiscing about Hiccup growing up. Maybe I can bring in some baby Hiccup for that cause the idea of Stoick dealing with a toddler in diapers amuses me. I do have another story I'm working on that covers that though... **

**Guests 2 and 3: I plan on updating every Wednesday. I've posted a schedule and most of that stuff is written, not necessarily revised and edited but written. The schedule is mostly for me to keep to or else I'd post what I had and then get ahead of myself, this way I don't hurry the writing process. And chp 10 is by no means the last chp, just a break in the story for a bit. **


	4. Nightmare

That night the Nightmare settled in the woods, the sound of her landing covered by the rain. He had wanted to come but she didn't think that wise. The Viking nest was silent in this weather and they weren't the most observant bunch, anyway, but she was fairly certain he would blow their cover. The rain lightened up sometime after sundown and when the rain subsided completely, the Nightmare crept out of the trees. She was safe in the darkness, the rain had stopped but there were still clouds blocking the moon and she was able to sneak up to her hatchling's nest.

She had seen smoke coming from all the nests since she got here and was curious. The Nightmare smelt the back of the nest taking in the scent of wood, smoke, the Viking, and her hatchling. Little sounds came from inside, picked up by her keen ears; a fire crackling and quiet moving around. They kept fire in their nests; she could hear it as well as smell it. Weak little things indeed; they didn't even have internal fire. Keeping low to the ground, the Nightmare carefully crawled around the side as she listened for her hatchling; springs of grass tickled her belly. It was late; he probably slept and was so small she couldn't make out the sound of him breathing. She settled her great bulk next to the structure and let sleep overtake her.

* * *

><p>They were coming for him; he could hear them calling, getting closer and he held his breath. Willing his heart beat quieter Hiccup tightened his hold on the branch. The air around him grew colder and the smell of frost and snow grew, it was a sharp cold that burned his lungs. His breath was visible when he did breathe and they might see it.<p>

"Hic-cup." They cooed, "Hic-cup. Where are you little Hiccup? Come on out now," There were two of them; big, ugly giants with large crooked noses and canine teeth so long they stuck out of their mouths. They looked like big, dumb brutes. But Gobber said they were not as dumb as they appeared. The ground shook as they stomped around searching for him; uprooting trees and overturning boulders, the soil raining down sounding like small waves on the shore. Everything they touched became covered in frost and the air chilled around them, puffing out with their breath. Sniffing at the air they called for him as they stomped through the trees. Hiccup's branch shook with each step as they came nearer and he shrunk into himself more. One of them stopped sniffing right below Hiccup and inhaled deeply. He slowly lifted his eyes and grinned, showing all his teeth, "There you are." Frantically, Hiccup tried to think of something or somewhere to go but he was stuck in the tree. The Frost Giant stretched out his hand, "Just a little morsel, aren't you?"

A large thud from outside woke him. For a moment he thought he was still dreaming and waited for his heart to stop racing. His missing tooth was throbbing in time with his heartbeat. The room was cool but not as cold as his dream had been; he couldn't see his breath. It didn't smell like snow either, it smelt like pine, like home. Hiccup stared at the ceiling and tried to make out the grains and knots in the wood to calm himself down. His dad was snoring in his own bed on the other side of the small room and Hiccup concentrated on that. It was just a dream that was all, just a dream. There was another thump and the outside wall creaked as if something big had hit it. Hiccup almost fell out of bed in his rush to get up and to his father.

"Dad!" He whispered too quiet to be heard. Shaking his father's shoulder he tried again, "Dad!" Finally, his father shifted,

"Hiccup? What's it?"

"Dad a frotht giant'th outthide the houthe!" Hiccup was near panic now. Frost giants were huge and nasty; the ones from his dream were fresh in his mind. Gobber said some liked to eat people; especially little boys. Instead of hurrying out of bed and grabbing his helmet, Stoick simply mumbled,

"It was a dream, Hiccup. Go back to bed." He turned over.

Hiccup shook his father, "I wathn't thleeping, Dad. There really ith a giant outthide." Stoick sighed and rolled over again. Opening his eyes he looked into Hiccup's wide frightened ones.

"Do you want to sleep here?" It was the easy, quick solution. Stoick only used it when Hiccup seemed too frightened to be sent back to bed easily. Or when the Chief was too tired to deal with being woken in the night for non-urgent matters. He probably used it too often come to think of it.

Hiccup shook his head, "Dad there'th a giant." Stoick groaned. Where was this coming from?

"Gobber thaid they live up North but thometimeth roam down. They eat people, Dad."

Gobber. Stoick should have known. Sitting up he pulled Hiccup onto the bed. "It's just a story, son. Gobber's been telling you tales again. Let's go back to sleep."

"But Dad,"

"No buts Hiccup. It's late, go to sleep."

"Dad,"

Stoick ignored him and lay back down, forcing Hiccup to as well, and pulled the blanket up, "Sleep."

"Dad, I heard it. There wath a thud and the wall creaked." Hiccup pointed at the wall in question.

"For the last time, Hiccup, go to sleep." Stoick said with his eyes closed. Hiccup turned so his back was to his dad and watched the wall, keeping an eye on the window for any stray shadows. His father was snoring again and Hiccup's eyes were getting heavier. The warmth of his dad at his back was comforting; Stoick the Vast was big and strong. He could take on a giant. Hiccup turned back to his father and cuddled up to him; he was safe here. Hiccup drifted off to sleep forgetting about the frost giant.

Outside, the Nightmare shifted again, this time she avoided hitting the wall of the nest and possibly waking up her little one. She should probably go back to the woods but she wanted to be near her hatchling for the night. No one came this far toward the woods anyway. She had paid attention to that while watching the nest. The other Vikings gave her little one's nest a wide berth. Not out of fear or distaste, it was respect for the Viking. She gathered that he was the alpha of the nest from his interactions with others, which could be problematic. Stealing a hatchling was one thing, stealing an alpha's hatchling was another. She would take her chances though, when the time was right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The frost giants described here are a mixture of Gobber's stories and Hiccup's imagination. Most frost giants from Norse mythology were more people-like and even attractive. They opposed the gods at times but didn't eat people; they were quite civil for the most part. And they didn't bring cold with them, that's purely from Hiccup's imagination, to him FROST giant = cold.**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews :) About the spanking scene: Stoick is very gentle about punishing Hiccup and lets him off with a lot. The other adults probably think he doesn't punish Hiccup enough. The dragon has her own methods of punishment and would most likely agree with Stoick in this case. Hiccup was using a sharp hatchet that is too heavy for him, which was dangerous. He is being spanked so he will think twice before doing something like that again. My friend pointed out that spankings are "supposed to be uncomfy for both the child and the adult; if either get used to it there is no point."**

**Special thank you to CB for editing and helping when I get stuck :)**


	5. Bedtime

Four days of heavy rain passed. Stoick spent them overseeing the building of short walls along intervals in the slopes of Berk. To ensure that there were no mud slides in the village. The paths were knee deep troughs of mud, and flooding was an issue between the village and the pastures. No chance of moving the herds. Not that they could have in the rain anyway, simply getting to the pasture would be difficult let alone getting the herds back. They'd have to swim through the mud if it was tried and that was a good way to loose livestock. So, Stoick's time was used to ensure the rain was only an inconvenience, not a disaster, and the village was holding up fine. Stoick's house, however, was not doing so well.

For four whole days Hiccup was stuck inside. Alone and bored he managed to get into all sorts of things. Anything sharp was left alone thanks to the recent spanking but somehow the kid knocked down a shelf of dishes and a whole cabinet. When Stoick opened the door that night he had seen the mess on the floor, the cups and dishes neatly stacked against a wall, and Hiccup standing up straight with his hands behind his back looking scared. It was to the kid's credit that he hadn't hidden when Stoick came home, showed courage. Hiccup apologized over and over, but Stoick ignored that and checked his son for injury before inspecting the damage to the house. Nothing was ruined but there was a new dent in the floor and one of the cabinet doors had to be reattached when Stoick found the time. Stoick set the shelf against the wall to be put up later, picked the cabinet up, and told Hiccup to eat his supper then go to bed. The next day when Stoick came home the shields were all taken down for Thor knows what reason and Hiccup had burned his finger trying to cook something. Even though he wasn't allowed near the fire when he was home alone. With Hiccup's sore gum inflamed, however, Stoick didn't dare let him out for the evening meal at the Great Hall for fear of infection. Instead, he brought dinner home after his failed attempt at cooking.

All Hiccup understood was that he was bored and not allowed out in the rain even to go to supper. Something about gum infections and rain and getting sick. Hiccup hadn't slept well since the frost giant scare and his missing tooth hurt, keeping him up at night. He insisted it was better; he hated when his dad checked it. So, Hiccup was tired and bored and cranky and pretending he wasn't tired and bored and cranky. He figured out how to use the swing by himself but wasn't allowed to go very high. His father's face had gone red when he came home at midday to find Hiccup half way up the rope so the boy knew better than to try climbing it again. He really didn't want another spanking.

He took all the shields down to inspect them; his dad had mentioned that some of them were three hundred years old and Hiccup wanted to see if there had been improvements in their designs. That only took up so much time. His dad had taken all the shields and put them back with instructions to leave them be when he got home that night. For his next project Hiccup lugged his chair, and all the spare chairs, up to his room to build a fort. His father's chair was too big and heavy; Hiccup only managed to drag it across the floor and onto the landing, but left it there, half on the first step. He took the blankets from their beds too. It was a pretty good fort but Stoick refused to let Hiccup sleep in it despite all his whining, pleading, and pouting. Something about not being allowed to sleep in the loft and needing household items before supper.

The Nightmare had had a miserable four days as well. She resigned herself to being wet as she watched her hatchling's nest. Not being able to see him, however, was not something that was tolerable. She went back to the place where the Viking and her hatchling had camped and uprooted several trees in frustration. She then noticed their fire pit. She would need to have one in her nest for the little one. She had been focussing on watching and learning about her hatchling and forgotten about getting her nest ready for him. So she decided to dig a pit in her cave and make other preparations as well as watch and learn. There wasn't much she could do in this weather though and her hatchling hadn't set foot outside his nest since he had been at the wood pile. His sire had been out several times, but not her hatchling. Whenever the Viking left she kept a careful eye on the wooden nest. She couldn't believe how often he left the little one alone. Mostly, though, she missed seeing her hatchling.

Other Vikings were out and about, they moved quickly from place to place, but they were still out. Not hatchlings however. Sometimes at the end of the day the little ones would go to the large cave with their parents. That always made the Nightmare grumble; none of them were left alone. She followed a family one day to check out the large cave. She was limited to smell as she couldn't leave the protection of the trees. It reeked of wet wood, smoke, and food; burned food. So Vikings really did flame their food before they ate it. They ate fish and various other meats based on the smell. A lot of the food she couldn't figure out; it smelt weird. For the most part, though, she knew what to feed the hatchling. She probably shouldn't collect food until she knew when she would take the little one to ensure that it didn't go bad.

* * *

><p>The fourth night of rain was a quiet one at the Haddock house. After supper Hiccup sat at the table with paper and charcoal. Resting his head on his right arm he traced over his sketch with his left hand. Stoick had given him a proper pen for his lost tooth, one that used ink, and promised him a jar of ink when he lost the next one. Until then he was using charcoal.<p>

Stoick put the last of the dishes away and glanced outside. It was dark, well darker. Night dark rather than rain cloud dark; bedtime. Stoick hated bedtime; it was a thorn in his side. The fire crackled behind him and he grabbed another log to put on it, noticing Hiccup sitting at the table falling asleep. The boy had charcoal on his hands and must've rubbed his eyes. Sparks flew up when Stoick dropped the log on the fire.

"Hiccup, time for bed." Stoick filled a bowl with water from the water barrel and grabbed a cloth.

"I'm not tired." Hiccup said without looking up. Lifting the charcoal out of Hiccup's hand Stoick took a quiet breath and set it on the table.

"It's still time for bed. I'm not having another fight about this." Stoick rubbed charcoal off his son's cheek. He rinsed the cloth and wiped Hiccup's face again, getting rid of the black smudges. "Give me your hands."

"I can do it mythelf." Hiccup said. Stoick took Hiccup's right hand, wiped it then reached for the left. Hiccup sat up and pulled it away, "I thaid I can do it. And I'm not tired. I don't want to go to bed."

"Hiccup Horrendous you watch your tone. You are going to bed and I don't want to hear another word about it." Stoick took Hiccup's left hand and washed the charcoal smudges off, making sure to get between his fingers. "Now let me see your mouth."

Hiccup sat back in his chair, crossed his arms, and pouted. "No."

What had gotten into this kid? "Do you want to repeat that?"

"Not really." Hiccup mumbled.

Stoick would let that slide. "Let me see your mouth." Hiccup shook his head, but his lip was trembling. "Hiccup."

"It hurth when you look at it." Hiccup said looking at his hands. Ah. Stoick decided to take a gentler approach.

"I know Hiccup, but I need to make sure it isn't infected. Have you been leaving it alone?"

Hiccup sniffed, "It feelth weird and eating hurth."

Stoick sighed, "You need to leave it alone."

"You look at it."

"Only to make sure it isn't infected. It came out before it was ready. You need to let me see it, then leave it alone."

There was a moment of silence but Hiccup finally opened his mouth. Stoick tried to be gentle but Hiccup winced and leaned back anyway. It was still inflamed but it seemed to have gone down a bit. "Alright, you go on to bed and I'll be in in a moment."

"I told you, I'm not tired." Hiccup said, but he sounded tired. Stoick stood up and pulled Hiccup out of the chair and to his feet.

"Just get in bed and lay down for a little while. If you can't sleep you can come back out."

Hiccup nodded and went off to bed while Stoick poured a bit of ale in a mug. He opened the ice box and chipped some pieces off to wrap in a rag. There was a thud from the bedroom. Stoick put the rag in the ale to soak as he heard another thud. Something had hit the wall. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. The white sheet of paper on the table caught his eye. A Monstrous Nightmare all aflame with massive fangs was messily depicted. All the annoyance and anger left. He went to the bedroom.

"Hiccup?" Stoick kicked something and looked down. Hiccup's boots were on the floor next to the wall, obviously thrown. Hiccup himself was curled up in a ball with his blanket pulled up over his head. "Hiccup?" The blanket was pulled tighter. Stoick put the cup down on the night table and sat on the side of the bed.

"I'm not tired." The defiance was back. Stoick pulled the blanket off his son.

"This will help your tooth." Stoick said. He pulled the rag out of the ale and pinched the excess liquid back into the cup. He offered the rag to Hiccup.

"I don't want it." Hiccup said curling into a smaller ball, "I don't like ale. It's gross."

"I didn't ask if you wanted it or liked it. Take it Hiccup." Stoick said sternly. Hiccup uncurled a little, took it, and turned it in his hands.

"It'th cold." He said.

"There's ice in there. Put it in your mouth." Finally Hiccup gave in. Pleased with Hiccup's obedience Stoick pulled the blanket back up and tucked the boy in. He didn't leave right away. He had no meetings tonight and so he could stay. It was the first night since the weather turned that he was able to.

"Don' you have da go?" Hiccup asked.

"Not tonight." Stoick said combing Hiccup's hair with his fingers. He subtly checked for a fever. The inflammation had him worried and Hiccup seemed a bit flushed. There was no fever, though; the boy was probably just cranky from boredom and lack of sleep. Hiccup didn't say anything else; just shifted so he was closer to Stoick. Taking his hand from his son's head Stoick started rubbing slow circles on the boy's chest, watching Hiccup's eyes drift closed. Stoick missed this; this simplicity. Why did children have to grow up? Was it supposed to be so fast? He stayed for a while after Hiccup fell asleep still rubbing circles on the lad's chest.

* * *

><p>The Nightmare had a pit dug in her cave, and pulled in some trees, but she knew that wet things didn't light. It was best to let those ones dry and wait for the rain to let up before she collected any more. He was very confused when he saw the hole and the trees but let her be. Her hatchling's fur covering was carefully placed to the side; he was used to the smell now so she didn't think there would be any issues when the little one was brought home. There was not much else she could do in the rain. When it stopped and things dried she would get moss and leaves to make a bed for the hatchling, like the one she had made for her lost hatchlings.<p>

There was also the matter of _how_ she was going to take the hatchling to consider. Daylight was out; the Vikings would drive her away, possibly before she could get him. There was a chance that the hatchling would be outside again where she could snatch him but without a distraction she would be noticeable and hunted; the alpha would ensure that she was. Unless his nest was in distress. As alpha he had to take care of all the Vikings in the nest and she might have time to get the little one away if his attention was divided. The weather was turning; when the rain ceased the raids for the Queen would start. If the Nightmare timed it right the Viking might not even notice that his hatchling was gone until nightfall, and he wouldn't know what had happened. He would possibly assume the hatchling got lost in the raid and never bother looking; dragons had taken Vikings from time to time. It would serve him right for leaving the hatchling alone so much. He didn't deserve a young one. The Nightmare had never been so careless with her hatchlings; she hadn't deserved to lose them. This was fair turn around. The hatchling deserved better care from a good parent, she deserved a hatchling, and the Viking deserved nothing. She could do this guilt free.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Vikings really did pay their children for their baby teeth. They believed milk teeth gave protection and would wear them around their necks. As Berk has never mentioned money I went with the old fashioned trade system: the first teeth to be lost, the front four would be worth the most. Hiccup's already lost his bottom two, they're usually the first to go, and got the fur vest for them both.**

** Thank you for the reviews, they encourage me to keep going. **

**Hopelessromatinc4life: Your welcome, I love mythology too and am currently learning more Norse Mythology. You might be interested in the story Hiccup was talking about in chapter two. It is a story from the Volsung Saga. Hiccup mixes stuff up, leaves things out, and such but that's because it's an eight-year-old's retelling. The real story, not Hiccup's jumbled one, is really good and kinda messed up; it's similar to classical myths but with a different feel.**

**As always, special thanks to CB for editing :)**


	6. Vikings and Dragons

Hiccup woke up to silence. His dad's bed was empty which meant he was in the main room and explained some of the quiet, no snoring. The silence was odd, though, something seemed different about it, quieter even. Dawn light drifted lazily in through the high bedroom window. Watching the shadows cast by the light Hiccup realized what was different. The rain had stopped. He leapt out of bed and ran into the main room, tripping on his loose socks.

Stoick looked up from his tea to see his son sprawled on the floor. "Hiccup, what have I told you about running in the house?" It was an afterthought at this point; Stoick had mostly given up on that rule.

"Don't." Hiccup said as he got up. "Dad, can we go to the Great Hall for breakfatht? Pleathe? The rain thtopped."

"I don't know, Hiccup." Stoick said. There was a lot of mud out there.

"Pleathe? It'th been four dayth!" Hiccup leaned on his dad's arm, "I wanna get out."

Stoick considered it. Hiccup had been good enough since the hatchet incident. And four days was a long time for a kid. Other families would be there too; what message would it send if the Chief and his heir didn't leave the house for breakfast like everyone else? Besides, Stoick hadn't started breakfast yet. "Alright,"

"Yeth!" Hiccup threw his hands in the air, "Thank you, thank you!" He was jumping around Stoick's chair and slipped on his socks again, but his father caught him.

"You stay out of the mud on the way there and back. And this doesn't mean you can play outside today. Am I clear?"

"Perfectly." Hiccup said. He ran to get his boots. He had them on and was at the door before he noticed that his father hadn't moved, "Come _on_ Dad."

"Let me finish my tea first, Hiccup." Stoick said from his seat at the table.

"But there'th tea there." Hiccup whined heading back to his father, "Why can't we go now?"

"Do you want to stay here?" Stoick asked him.

"No thir." Hiccup stood properly with his hands behind his back and his head bowed.

"Then sit down and be patient." Stoick said. Hiccup climbed into his chair with a quiet huff. He tried to be good and quiet but he was kicking his feet back and forth too quickly, causing the chair to scrape on the floor. It gave away his impatience. Stoick decided to be happy with what he got. Standing up he said, "Okay. Let's go."

Outside the Nightmare was in a good mood. The sun felt good on her scales. She spread her wings so they could dry out. She let out a contented sigh and settled in for a little cat nap. She heard the opening in the wooden cave creaking. Drowsiness gone, she lifted her head and saw the Viking leave the nest with her hatchling. They were headed for the big cave that smelled like smoke and food. Cautiously the Nightmare kept to the trees and followed. Her size forced her to crawl, a slow process and branches continually whacked her face and threatened to tear at her wings. Fortunately the Viking was going slow too. He was taking his time, avoiding the puddles and mud. Another point to remember: keep the hatchling dry and out of mud. He was hopping along next to his sire who was holding his hand. The little one kept up a constant stream of chatter that the Viking ignored. The Nightmare rumbled in amusement. They eventually reached the large cave and disappeared inside; leaving the Nightmare alone in the trees.

* * *

><p>Breakfast at the Great Hall was uneventful; the normal process of keeping Hiccup in his seat and eating his meal. The Great Hall had many distractions that made eating too boring for the boy after being cooped up and alone in his house for days. It was easier with Gobber there to help; especially when Stoick had people talking to him. After breakfast Stoick had a meeting and Hiccup was left to his own devices with the instruction that he was not to play outside. The other kids had come with their families for breakfast and they now started up a game of tag. A rough shove by Ruffnut sent her twin into a bench that was knocked into a table which caused a jug of milk to topple spilling the contents everywhere. The game was stopped and the kids were told to play somewhere else, but not outside. They may be Vikings but none of the parents wanted to deal with muddy children.<p>

"So where do we go then?" Tuffnut asked rubbing his sore leg that had hit the bench. The kids stood around near the door after being shooed there by Fishlegs' mother.

"Oh oh, my mom baked cookies last night. We could go to my place." Fishlegs said, jumping and raising his hand. The others rolled their eyes. Fishlegs' house was too neat and they weren't allowed to mess anything up.

Snotlout wanted to convince them to go to his place but he still felt guilty about pushing Hiccup. He could see the bruise on his cousin's chin, evidence of what he'd done. Plus, he was kind of worried Hiccup would tell on him. So he decided to throw his little cousin a bone. "Why don't we go to Hiccup's? He lives in the biggest house and we know his dad won't be there." Everyone stared at him; Snotlout was never openly nice to Hiccup. Holding his hands up Snotlout said, "What?"

"You want to go to my houthe?" Hiccup asked his eyes wide. He sometimes wasn't even invited to play with the others, they had never wanted to go to Hiccup's house and he had given up on that possibility.

Snotlout shrugged, "Sure, we can play all day without any adults telling us what to do."

Everyone turned to Hiccup and he fidgeted under the attention, "My dad doeth come home around midday to eat."

"But you still get the house to yourself for most of the day, right?" Astrid asked. Hiccup nodded.

"Hiccup's it is!" Ruffnut shouted. No adult supervision was exciting. Think about all they could get up to if no one was there to say no. They left the Hall in a rush and cut across the hill to Hiccup's.

The Nightmare saw the group of hatchlings leave the cave. They were rowdy as they went down the stairs. A little too rowdy the Nightmare thought; her hatchling was quite small. One of the other hatchlings made sure hers wasn't shoved though, and that pacified her. She was certain the other hatchlings didn't notice, including hers. It was subtly done. They were more subdued the rest of the way, cautiously avoiding the mud. Her little one was less careful about that and had somewhat muddy feet when they arrived at his nest. It was a nice day and for the life of her the Nightmare didn't understand why they didn't stay out in the sun. She guessed it had something to do with Viking's strange aversion to mud. Or maybe the sun was harmful too. That would be something to find out.

* * *

><p>Hiccup insisted they avoid the mud, he said that his dad would lose it if they got mud everywhere. The kids were afraid enough of the Chief to skirt around every drop of mud they saw; even the twins. They crowded into the doorway of Hiccup's house, pushing through in a noisy heap.<p>

"Yeth, Fishlegth, I'll make sure Dad knowth only my bootth were muddy." Hiccup was saying.

"I'm not worried or anything. He's just, you know, the Chief, and really big. And kind of, you know. Scary." Fishlegs said. The others tried to act like they were braver but they all checked their feet for mud. Hiccup rolled his eyes as he took off his muddy boots,

"He'th not that thcary."

Tuffnut opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Astrid,

"What is that?" She was pointing at Hiccup's swing. Everyone stared at it; no one knew what to say.

"That'th my thwing. Dad and I built it." Hiccup said proudly.

"What's a swing?" Fishlegs asked at the same time Ruffnut asked, "What's it for?"

"I'll show you." Hiccup said excitedly. He sat on the swing and got it going. "You can make it go high. But Dad thayth it can't go higher than the fifth thtep or he'll take it down." The others watched dumbfounded for a moment.

"Well that's stupid," Tuffnut said. No one was sure if he meant the rule or the swing. "Can we go upstairs? What's up there?"

Hiccup slowed the swing, "My room." He said watching the ground and waiting for the swing to stop.

"Cool! Let's go." Ruffnut said. The twins ran upstairs pushing each other. They were followed by the others, Hiccup last of all. It was exciting that they were over at his house but he wasn't sure if he really wanted them here. They were rather chaotic.

"This is your room?" Ruffnut asked. The kids looked around at the mess of drawings on his desk and floor, and various toy weapons strewn about mixed in with the odd rock or piece of driftwood.

"Dude, where's your bed?" Tuffnut asked, "Does your dad make you sleep on the floor?"

"I heard the Chief was strict but that seems just a little, you know, mean?" Fishlegs said.

"I don't thleep on the floor. My bed'th downthtairth. I'm not allowed to thleep in the loft yet." Hiccup said. He was trying to clean up his drawings and put them in a pile. He didn't want them stepped on or ruined. Snotlout scoffed but didn't say anything. He was still trying to be nice to Hiccup.

"You aren't allowed to sleep in your own room?" Astrid asked. The other kids looked at Hiccup inquisitively.

"Not _yet_." Hiccup stressed, "Dad thayth it ithn't thafe here in a dragon raid." The twins were laughing outright now and it was all Snotlout could do to not join in with them.

"We sleep upstairs in our house." Ruffnut said, "But of course the wittle baby sleeps downstairs with his daddy." She said pinching Hiccup's cheek.

"Knock it off!" He said pushing her hand away and stepping back, "I'm not a baby."

"Of course you aren't a baby," Tuffnut said. He wrapped an arm around Hiccup's shoulders.

"Thank you." Hiccup said before Tuffnut continued,

"It's just not 'thafe' up here." He cackled and the others joined in. Hiccup pushed Tuffnut off and crossed his arms.

"It'th not funny guys. You all lithped when you lotht your teeth."

"Yeah, but you're the one 'lithping' now." Ruffnut said.

"Knock it off guys," Astrid said, "We came here to play a game not pick on Hiccup." Fishlegs nodded enthusiastically from where he stood inspecting the papers on the desk.

"What do you want to do?" Hiccup asked.

"We could play hide 'n' seek." Fishlegs suggested.

Snotlout barked out a laugh, "And where would we hide?" He held his hands out gesturing at the mostly empty room.

Hiccup opened his mouth to say there were lots of places to hide but decided against it. He didn't want to be made fun of for having hiding places during dragon raids.

"For the Chief he doesn't have a lot of stuff." Tuffnut said. He was leaning over the railing looking at the room below.

"Why do we need a lot of thtuff?" Hiccup asked.

"Duh, cause your Dad's the Chief." Snotlout said as he waved around a toy sword.

"Tho? He'th barely home anyway." Hiccup noticed Tuffnut kneeling next to the railing, "Tuff we can't play with the rope." Tuffnut stood up from where he had been testing how secure it was.

"But it's about status," Fishlegs said. He was looking at all the paper in the room. That showed status; paper wasn't cheap.

"We don't need more thtuff. What would we do with it?"

"Use it to hide when we play hide 'n' seek. Keep up Hiccup." Tuffnut said.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Cauthe that happenth all the time."

"Can we just pick another game?" Astrid said, "Or I'm going home." She was never one to stand around and there wasn't a lot of stuff to investigate here while the others stood around. She had thought the Chief's house would be more interesting.

"We could play Vikingth and dragonth." Hiccup said.

"That works." Said Astrid as she picked up a wooden axe off the floor.

"Who's on what side?" Fishlegs asked.

"I am a Viking." Astrid declared. No one was willing to say otherwise.

"Everyone else can draw straws," Fishlegs said.

"Wait, wait." Snotlout interrupted, "How will we know who's won?"

"Duh, the Vikings always win." Tuff said. They had all gone to the centre of the room to decide who was on what team.

"But what determines _when_ they've won?" Snotlout said pointing the toy sword at Tuffnut.

"Vikingth have to defend the village, they do that and they've won." Hiccup said with a shrug.

Ruffnut snorted, "More like the wilderness. There isn't enough stuff here for it to be a village." They looked around and nodded. Hiccup rolled his eyes and crossed his arms,

"We have enough thtuff, we don't need any more." He was getting annoyed, he thought having them at his house would mean they didn't pick on him.

"What if the Vikings have to protect something?" Fishlegs said trying to calm the tension.

"Like a damsel in distress? Sure." Snotlout laughed, "Who will it be?" The boys glanced over at Astrid and Ruffnut. The murderous glares they received made sure that suggestion was not made.

"I think it should be Hiccup." Tuffnut said. Ruffnut and Snotlout nodded.

"What! Why?" Hiccup shouted.

"Cause you're the wittle baby." Ruffnut said, "You need to be protected from the big bad dragons." She reached to pinch his cheek again but he stepped back.

"I do not." Hiccup said.

"All in favour of Hiccup being protected?" Snotlout asked. The twins and Snotlout all raised their hands. Fishlegs nervously raised his. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Can't we uthe a toy for a sheep or thomething?" Hiccup asked.

"No." Ruffnut said with a smirk.

"It'th my houthe." Hiccup stomped his foot.

"No it's not. It's the Chief's house." Snotlout said with a grin. He forgot about making it up to Hiccup, this was more fun.

"But I live here." Hiccup said throwing his hands out.

"Still not your house." Ruffnut said with a grin.

"If we don't settle this now I'm going home." Astrid said. She was twirling the axe around. She seemed to be considering whether to use it on someone or not.

"See Hiccup? Just be the baby." Ruffnut said.

"Then the teamth won't be even." Hiccup tried.

"Um, actually," Began Fishlegs holding his finger up, "The dragons always outnumber the Vikings."

"Thith ith thtupid." Hiccup said. He crossed his arms and sat on the floor.

"I'm sorry, what was that, baby?" Ruffnut asked sweetly. Hiccup huffed but refused to answer. "So, girls versus boys?" She said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Snotlout raised both hands, almost forgetting about the toy sword he held, "Why do you get to be the Vikings?" Astrid raised her eyebrows in a challenge.

"Because we're better than you." Ruffnut said.

"No you aren't." Tuffnut put in, "You have cooties." Ruff went to punch him but Astrid levelled the toy axe at Tuffnut's neck first.

"We're Vikings and you are dragons. Got it?" Tuffnut's eyes went wide and he nodded, aware of the danger he was in. "And you," She pointed the axe at Hiccup, "Are going to be the damsel in distress, or baby, or whatever. Got it?" Hiccup nodded silently. Nobody disagreed with Astrid. "Good. Get your weapon Ruff."

"Wait a minute," Fishlegs said, "What do we get if you have weapons?" He didn't like his odds. All the kids stopped and considered the room. In the winter the 'dragons' threw snowballs for 'fire.' They had never played the game inside before.

"What about crumpling up paper and throwing that?" Ruffnut said.

"No!" Hiccup stood up, "You can't uthe my paper." For a moment everyone remembered that Hiccup was in fact the son of the Chief. The resemblance was noticeable.

"Alright, fine, sheesh." Snotlout said holding his hands up after a moment.

"Why don't you use toy swords?" Astrid sighed, "You know, like claws."

"Sounds good." Tuffnut said with a wicked grin. He picked up a sword.

"What do I do?" Hiccup asked. The other kids had picked up weapons and were testing them out.

"You just look cute and let us protect you like a good little baby." Ruffnut told him. She reached over and ruffled his hair.

"I am not a baby." Hiccup said. He was getting more frustrated with them, it was his house did they have to pick on him here?

"Can we just play already?" Snotlout said. He ducked as Astrid swung her axe at his head; officially starting the game. The kids started running around swinging their toy weapons; the 'dragons' shouting and roaring as they attacked the Vikings who shouted out war cries. Hiccup mostly tried to stay out of the way; partly because Ruffnut almost hit him in the head with her axe and partly because the other boys kept grabbing at him. It was noisy, chaotic movement all around and Hiccup couldn't keep track of everybody. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he was grabbed from behind.

"I got the baby!" Tuffnut shouted. He had both arms wrapped around the smaller boy, pinning his arms to his sides. Tuffnut lifted Hiccup off his feet and started to lug him over to the dragon side of the loft.

"Let go." Hiccup yelled, kicking his feet in an effort to get Tuffnut to drop him.

Snotlout laughed, "We won! We stole the damsel." He ducked again as Astrid almost got his head. "Whoa! Watch the where you swing that thing."

"I am not a damsel!" Hiccup shouted over his cousin. His foot made contact with Tuffnut's shin and the older boy squeezed tighter in an attempt to get him to stop.

"He's our baby not a damsel." Ruffnut said as she took on Snotlout.

"You haven't won anyway, we can rescue him." Astrid declared as she rushed at Tuffnut, knocking Fishlegs out of the way. Snotlout ducked out of his fight with Ruffnut to cut Astrid off as she made her way towards Tuffnut.

"Not if we get him to the nest and eat him first." Snotlout yelled. Tuffnut had Hiccup on the other side of the room now and dropped him in the corner. "Come on Fishlegs, you get over here so we can 'eat' him and we've won." Snotlout said as he fought off Astrid with Tuffnut's help. Hiccup was behind them in the corner, trapped. Ruffnut tackled Fishlegs when he got up from where Astrid had pushed him.

"Dragons never win." She said.

"Ow, ow, ow, get off!" Fishlegs cried. All of a sudden Snotlout fell down.

"Ow! Hiccup." He turned on his cousin who sat in the corner with a wooden hammer. He had hit the back of Snotlout's knees, "You can't use weapons."

"Can too. I jutht did and I'll do it again." Hiccup swung his hammer at Snotlout but it was blocked, "Thee."

"You're ruining the game, Useless." Tuffnut said.

"Am not. I'm helping my team." Hiccup stood up to better defend himself against Snotlout's attacks. However, Astrid pulled Snotlout back and threw him to the ground. Thinking he was safe Hiccup let his guard down but Astrid stomped on his foot, hard, and grabbed the hammer in his hands. However, Stoick had taught Hiccup to keep a hold of his weapon and the result of the brief struggle was the wooden hammer smacking Hiccup in the face. Astrid huffed in frustration, letting go of his hammer.

"We do not need your help." She enunciated each word as Hiccup held his swelling lip. "So play properly and drop that hammer!" She then grabbed Hiccup's arm and pulled him back to the Viking side of the room. All of the children were silent. The wrath of Astrid was to be feared. She could almost get as scary as the Chief himself. The sound of the front door opening broke the silence.

"Hiccup." The Chief called. Astrid let go of Hiccup's arm and stepped away from him. The kids shared nervous glances. Astrid went pale, she wasn't scared of Hiccup one bit but everyone in the village knew how protective the Chief was of his son and Hiccup's lip was swollen in a condemning way.

"You're so dead." Ruffnut mouthed to her.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Yeah Dad?"

"You know what. Come downstairs when I call you." Stoick said. He had had a stressful morning. The flooding was still preventing them from moving the herds closer to the village and if this weather continued the dragons would get here first. The herds would be easy pickings. He looked up from the cold box as all the kids trooped downstairs. "So this is where you were. Your parents are looking for you. Best get home now." He really was unsure of which kids belonged to which parents, with the exception of his nephew, and was not used to seeing them in his house.

"Yes sir." They all chorused. None of them dared look him in the eye. Not even Astrid was that brave. They hurried out. Stoick shook his head and went back to getting Hiccup's midday meal. He would rather not bother with eating during the day but Stoick knew Hiccup needed to. Growing boy and all that. He had gotten the lecture from the other children's mothers a while ago. Hiccup sat at the table after the others had gone.

"Dad?"

Stoick didn't look up as he determined whether the milk had gone bad. "Yeah?"

"Can we move my bed to the loft?"

"You know the answer to that." The milk was fine. Stoick poured some into a mug and got out the bread.

"But the twinth thleep in the loft of their houthe." Hiccup whined. Stoick hated it when he whined.

"Are you either of the twins?" He asked as he cut the bread.

"No."

"There's your answer." Stoick turned to give Hiccup his meal and saw the boy's swollen lip for the first time. "What happened?" He asked, not really surprised. He put the food down and checked the swelling.

"Nothing," Hiccup said, "Jutht an accident." He winced when his father touched the area.

"Open your mouth." Stoick said. Hopefully his gums were okay. The inflammation had finally gone down and Stoick didn't want any more complications. It was fine; healing well, undamaged. With a sigh Stoick stood up and brushed his hand through Hiccup's hair, "What am I going to do with you?" He said as he got a rag to wrap around some ice. It was a question that was getting increasingly more worrying; Hiccup was proving to be something of a walking disaster as he got older and was still quite small for his age. The very thought of Hiccup facing a dragon sent chills down Stoick's spine, which wasn't encouraging given that the boy was going to have to face them sooner or later as the heir to Berk. There was also the matter of finding him something to do around the village. Most people didn't want the boy near their work; they thought they were subtle about it but Stoick saw right through that. He didn't blame them either. Hiccup meant well but was too eager to help and would hurt himself, others, and objects more often than not. Hiccup was blissfully unaware of the problem for now. He'd start noticing it sooner or later, but for now he was still a child with simple needs and wants.

"You could let me thleep in the loft?" There was a hopeful note in Hiccup's voice.

"Hiccup Horrendous we are not discussing this. No means no. Not another word." Stoick knelt in front of Hiccup and placed the ice on his lip. "Hold this there. It'll help the swelling go down."

* * *

><p>The Nightmare spent the rest of her day collecting moss and leaves for her hatchling's bed. She brought it to the clearing and nosed it around till it was spread out to dry in the sun. Inside the cave she dug out a shallow dip that she would line with the moss and leaves. She collected more wood to burn and stored that in the cave as well so it stayed dry. Everything was ready; all she had to do was wait for the perfect moment.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This one was fun to write with all the kids and their dynamics. Chaotic and confusing, but fun. Honestly I kept losing track of the kids and had to do lots of read throughs to make sense of the game scene. **

**Thank you for the reviews :)**** And t****hanks to my sister who came up with the game that the kids play and who's on what team.**

**As always thanks to CB for editing and making suggestions :)**


	7. Beowulf

**Spoiler warning for _Beowulf _(That's right, the Old English poem)**

* * *

><p>The sunshine on her belly was lovely. She didn't even mind the cool shadows dancing around as the leaves were swayed by the breeze. The Nightmare lay on her back enjoying the morning, purring away as she waited for her hatchling to leave the large cave. She had seen him go in with his sire earlier. The ground was less muddy today; she wanted to see if hatchlings avoided the sun or if it was just mud.<p>

Vikings looked funny upside down she thought as she watched the opening of the cave with half open eyes. Two small figures burst out of the opening and nearly fell down the steps in a tangle of limbs. They were followed by four more young ones who stayed a safe distance from the first two. The Nightmare rolled over and shook herself; her hatchling was in the group. They didn't go far; there was an empty space where they stayed. There were mud puddles and the dragon was confused; they were supposed to avoid mud. Yet there they were, running around in it, squealing and yelling. They appeared to like the sunshine.

It was odd, the little female seemed to be the alpha but the Nightmare knew that her hatchling's sire was the alpha of the nest. It would make more sense for her little one to be the alpha among the hatchlings. The other little ones played with him but her hatchling was smaller than the others and while they tolerated him they were too rough for her liking. She almost stepped in but a female Viking was heading through the empty space and shouted at the hatchlings, pointing at the mud on the ground and on them. They were shooed away to find a dry place to play. Ah. It was about being clean. The Nightmare cocked her head; why not wash the hatchlings later and let them play now? The little ones ran off deeper into the Viking nest and she grumbled. They were out of her sight.

Hours later she saw her hatchling running up the hill. The mud on his legs and feet had dried and he had dirt on his hands and face as well. His coverings were filthy, there was a tear on one of his knees but he smiled as he ran. The Nightmare stood in the trees a little anxious; he seemed so unsteady as he ran up the hill. Sure enough he slipped, dust clouding around him as he fell flat on the dried ground. She would have blown her cover then and there but the hatchling's sire beat her to it. She hadn't seen him coming up from the nest, as she had been preoccupied with watching her hatchling. The little one's sire knelt down and pulled him to his feet.

"What have I told you about running on the hill?" Stoick said, dusting Hiccup off.

"Don't." Hiccup pushed his father's hands away, "I'm fine, Dad."

"You didn't get this dirty from falling on the hill. What did I tell you about the mud?"

"Thtay out of it." Hiccup said as he took Stoick's hand. He skipped along next to Stoick, hanging off his dad's arm and swinging every few steps. Stoick steered him towards the house causing Hiccup to frown,

"Why are we going home?"

"You need to wash up and change." Stoick said.

"Why?" Hiccup lifted his feet off the ground and hung on Stoick's arm for several steps.

Stoick rolled his eyes, "You're covered in dirt, Hiccup." Thankfully, Hiccup had lots of clothes. The women of the village felt bad that he had no mother to make them for him and assumed Stoick either couldn't or didn't have time to. They all, _all_, took it upon themselves to supply Stoick with clothes for Hiccup, as if the boy was some charity case. While he appreciated their help Stoick found it to be an added stress to have to remember who gave what and make sure no one was offended by never seeing Hiccup wear what they made him. In a few years that would stop, only children went through that many clothes. Then, Hiccup would have only two or three outfits like everybody else.

When her hatchling and his sire went into their nest the Nightmare turned into the woods to go back to her cave. Chances were she wouldn't see her hatchling again tonight and she needed to go back to her cave for a little bit; she should be there to visit with him for a little while. He was starting to get jealous and that would never do. She'd come back later.

* * *

><p>"So, havin' a story night." Spitelout said as he sat down next to Hiccup. Stoick nodded,<p>

"Last one of the year. Hiccup, eat the cabbage." The last was directed at his son who poked at the stew in front of him.

"I don't like eel." Hiccup said as he poked at the vague, lumpy, disgusting liquid with his spoon as if it would magically change if he kept at it long enough.

"So they're starting with Beowulf." Spitelout said conversationally, "Why'd you get him the stew?" Spitelout cut into his roast boar. Stoick had taken the spoon from Hiccup and was fishing out the eel to put on his own plate.

"His missing tooth bothers him when he chews. There," Stoick said to Hiccup, "Eat what's left in the bowl."

"It thtill tathteth like eel." Hiccup complained, "Can we thtay for Beowulf?"

Stoick gave his brother the stink eye, but Spitelout ate his boar and pretended he didn't see. "If you eat your stew." Stoick told Hiccup. He didn't miss the little grin on Spitelout's face.

"Ya can't leave before Beowulf!" Gobber said as he sat next to Stoick with his own meal. "Where's that lad o' yours, Spitelout?" He asked when Stoick ignored him.

"Around somewhere I suppose, his mother brought him. I just came down from the fields. Flooding's down by the way."

Stoick nodded, "Good. We begin moving the herds tomorrow."

"What'cha doin' there, sparrow?" Gobber asked as he leaned forward to see Hiccup past Stoick. The boy was fiddling with his stew, using his spoon and fingers to pick through it.

"Checking for eel." He said without looking up. Stoick put his hand to his brow,

"I took all the eel out, Hiccup. Just eat it." He ignored Gobber's chuckle.

"You know, Thistleface's offer still stands." Spitelout said. Stoick glared in answer. Hiccup may be frustrating but he was Stoick's son and Stoick would raise him.

"But Dad, it thtill tathteth, tath, tasteth like eel." Hiccup said turning to his father. He glared at Gobber for laughing at his lisp.

"Eat the cabbage." Stoick said with a sigh.

"That tath, tasteth like eel too."

"It's all in your head, Hiccup." Stoick said. He tore a hunk off of his bread and put it next to Hiccup's bowl. "Eat the cabbage and the bread then you can stay for Beowulf."

"We starting at sunrise then?" Spitelout asked, "Should you really be bargaining with him?"

"No, afternoon. Let the ground dry first, it'll be easier going. We'll be here all night if I don't. Kid's got a stubborn streak in him that stretches further than a dragon can fly." Stoick said.

Gobber gave a chuckle, "Don't know _where_ he'd've got _that_ from."

Spitelout eyed his nephew who was tearing the bread and building a dam in his stew rather than eating it; swinging his feet since they didn't reach the floor. "We need to build a temporary corral then. We won't get them all the way down in half a day."

"Pegs and rope. Like we did last year." Stoick said, "It worked well enough." Until Hiccup had tried to 'help'; accidentally loosening part of the makeshift fence. Speaking of Hiccup the boy was currently climbing off the bench. "What do you think you are doing?" Stoick asked blocking Hiccup with his arm.

"Getting thome water." Hiccup said innocently.

"What's wrong with your milk?" Stoick asked not buying the innocence for a moment.

"Nothing. It jutht won't work ath well ath water for a pond."

Spitelout looked confused but Gobber was chuckling again, "What pond?" He asked. Hiccup turned sideways on the bench and pointed at his stew. There was an empty spot in the middle of the bowl; the stew was against the edges, held there by the bread. Stoick moved Hiccup around to fully face the table.

"Sit. Eat." He looked at Spitelout, "When does the storytelling start?"

Spitelout scratched his cheek, "They were waiting for everyone to get here and get their food. I'd give it another five to ten minutes."

"I'll give you three minutes to finish your supper, Hiccup. If you're not done you don't get to stay for Beowulf. Deal?" Hiccup observed his bowl and crinkled his nose,

"But,"

"Deal?"

Hiccup picked up his spoon and hung his head in defeat. "Deal." He said miserably.

"Good. Spitelout are you able to move the herds without me tomorrow? I wanted to take a check around the coast now that the water's calmed."

"Aye, you have the route picked?" Spitelout asked.

Stoick nodded, "And the spot for the temporary corral." He watched Hiccup slowly eat. "All the bread, Hiccup."

"But it'th too hard."

"Don't talk with your mouth full. Dip it in the stew to soften it." He turned to Gobber, "You okay taking him tomorrow? I'd rather not have to watch him on the boat."

"Whatever ya need, Stoick. He's no trouble in the forge." Gobber caught Hiccup's eye and winked.

"Thank you. He fell over board last time. Claimed he saw a Scauldrun."

"I did thee one," Hiccup said, "It wath a little one."

"Eat your supper, Hiccup." Stoick said again. Hiccup went back to dipping his bread in the milk. The stew bowl had been pushed away. "I'll give you the route and resting place later tonight, Spitelout. After Hiccup's in bed." The kid was too much a distraction to go over the plans now and they all knew it.

"You know, Thistleface can take him for meals and put him to bed for ya." Spitelout said.

"I've got it all under control." Stoick said evenly, "I don't need someone to take him unless I'm going away for the day."

"Alright," Spitelout raised his hands, "Just thought it'd be easier on you to get a break." Stoick glared. If he needed a break from anything it was dealing with the blockheads in the village, not his son.

"I'm done, Dad. Can we thtay for the thtory?"

Stoick could see that the stew had only been picked at but at least the bread was gone. That hadn't been the deal though and Stoick hesitated in answering.

"Come on, Stoick." Gobber said, "You've been goin' all day. Take a bit o' a break."

Stoick sighed, "Fine,"

"Yeth!" Hiccup shouted.

"Finish your milk," Stoick continued, he could at least add that stipulation to make up for the uneaten cabbage. Hiccup picked up the cup. A few minutes later Bur Vomitbreath stood up and the Hall quieted.

_So. The Spear-Danes in days gone by_

_And the kings who ruled them had courage and greatness._

_We have heard of those princes' heroic campaigns._

There was cheering and banging of mugs at the familiar beginning and people settled in for the long story. Bored with the long introduction, filled with backstory and family lines, Hiccup traced the grains in the wooden table with his finger. There was loud booing and Hiccup forgot about the grains in the wood as the monster, Grendel, was introduced. Bur's voice rose and fell so skillfully that Hiccup was pulled into the magic of the story, kicking his feet so fast the bench was vibrating. Stoick pulled the lad up onto his knee to put an end to that, effectively pulling Hiccup back into reality.

"Tho, ith Grendel an ogre or a giant?" Hiccup asked.

"Neither," Spitelout told him quietly so as not to disrupt the story, "He's a monster that should be human but isn't. That's why he goes into the hall to kill Hrothgar's men." He didn't go further with his description; he could tell he'd be in for a beating if he did - grown men or not. There were certain lines you didn't cross with Stoick the Vast unless you wanted a beating and they all involved Hiccup.

…_he grabbed thirty men_

_From their resting places and rushed to his lair,_

_Flushed up and inflamed from the raid,_

_Blundering back with the butchered corpses._

"How is the story of Sigmund worse than this?" Gobber attempted to whisper, leaning over. Stoick furrowed his brow. "Right, right. You have issue with infanticide and incest in his stories." Stoick rolled his eyes.

"You told him the story of Sigmund? Sigmund Volsung?" Spitelout whispered as he leaned forward to see Gobber better. At Gobber's nod Spitelout asked, "What is wrong with you? The kid's eight." Gobber just shrugged.

_There was no one else like him alive._

_In his day, he was the mightiest man on earth,_

"That'th Beowulf, right?" Hiccup asked. Stoick nodded and Hiccup settled back against his father's chest, "But you're mightier than him. I bet you could take on two Grendelth." Spitelout and Gobber rolled their eyes but smiled all the same. Stoick himself pretended not to care but was beaming inside. There was a great cheer in the Hall and much banging of mugs when Beowulf finally named himself. Hiccup covered his ears at the noise. The next bit of the story was talk between Beowulf and Hrothgar. Interest waning Hiccup played with the leather bindings on his father's wrist. Gobber got up from the bench and stretched,

"They've got honey cakes I hear," He started but Stoick grabbed his wrist with his free hand and said in a low voice,

"I swear to Odin, Gobber, if you give him anything that'll keep him up _you_ can take him for the night."

"Got it loud n' clear." Gobber said.

"You know, I could go for some-" Spitelout began.

"Same goes for you, Spite. You ever deal with a hyper child on a sugar high in the middle of the night?"

"I was gonna say more mead," He continued with a cheeky grin that said he wasn't. "I think you could do with some too. I'll help ya, Gobber. Milk for the lad?" Hiccup had unwound the leather and was wrapping it up again, albeit rather sloppily. Stoick would have to fix it later.

"He might not drink it this late." Stoick said.

Spitelout shrugged, "But he might. Warm it up with a touch of mead and it'll put him to sleep."

"No mead." Stoick said. Knowing those two it would be more than 'a touch.' When Beowulf began telling of his ordeal in the sea Hiccup paid attention again, forgetting about the leather on his dad's wrist. Stoick quickly tied it off for the time being.

"Dad, have you ever thwimmed that far? Were there whale beathtth?" Hiccup asked. Stoick chuckled,

"No, Hiccup. And it's 'swum' not 'swimmed.'"

Hiccup twisted around so he could see his dad, "But you could, right?"

"I've never tried."

Hiccup turned back around and settled against Stoick again, "I bet you could."

Gobber set a mug of mead in front of Stoick and sat down. Before Spitelout could give Hiccup the mug of milk, however, Stoick took it and tried a sip.

"What? You don't trust us?" Spitelout said with mock insult. Stoick gave the mug to Hiccup, certain there was no mead in it.

"Both hands, Hiccup." He said. The boy eyed the contents of the mug, took a drink, and put it on the table. "Why would I trust you two after the Snoggletog incident?"

Gobber shrugged, "There was no harm done. The lad spit it out."

"You still gave a seven year old a mug of ale. I left him with you for a few moments that's all, and you gave him ale. He told me you said it was a new type of apple juice so don't act innocent."

Spitelout shrugged, "He didn't drink it."

"What would you have done if he had?" Stoick asked.

"Shhh, Dad, it'th the good part! Grendel'th there." Hiccup said.

Gobber and Spitelout suppressed their laughter as Stoick glared ahead. Throughout the fight of Beowulf and Grendel Hiccup squeezed his dad's fingers, drawing Stoick's attention back to him. He was watching Bur with wide eyes. The boy had only heard the story once or twice. The adults, though, had heard it several times and got more entertainment out of watching Hiccup than listening to the story of Beowulf.

…_clear proof of this_

_Could be seen in the hand of the Hero displayed_

_High up near the roof: the whole of Grendel's_

_Shoulder and arm, his awesome grasp._

Hiccup let out the breath he'd been holding and loosened his grip on his father's fingers.

"Beowulf won?" He asked to be sure.

"Yup. Ripped the monster's arm clean off. That'll do the beastie in." Gobber declared rather loudly earning him several dirty looks, all of which he ignored.

"But you lotht a hand and a leg and you're not dead." Hiccup said. Spitelout and Stoick both snickered.

Gobber scratched his chin, "Ah well, I'm a lot tougher than that monster. I also had help when it happened." Hiccup blinked a few times with his head tilted as he took this in and thought about it. He said nothing further though and turned back to the story teller. The aftermath of the battle and celebration was not exciting enough to hold his attention. He yawned. Stoick noticed him slouching and pulled him up, holding the boy steady with one arm. Hiccup yawned again and rubbed his eyes.

"Seems like someone's ready for bed." Spitelout said.

"Who?" Hiccup asked still rubbing his eyes. Stoick shook his head and Spitelout gestured vaguely to the Hall,

"One of the other kids." Spitelout understood that Stoick would rather have Hiccup fall asleep here than tell him he had to leave during the story. It was easier. Spitelout had dealt with Snotlout when he was tired enough to want to avoid dealing with a tired Hiccup. He was more headstrong than Snotlout. Hiccup went back to playing with the leather strap on his dad's wrist. He shifted so he leaned back on his dad more and rested his head on Stoick's shoulder. Gobber laughed.

"What's so funny?" Spitelout asked him. Hildeburh was lighting the funeral pyre for her son and brother in the story and it was hardly a laughable scene. There were even some tears in the audience; all of which would be denied.

"Oh, jus' thinkin'." Gobber said, "All them other kids 'fraid of Stoick and little Hiccup here cuddling up without a care in the world." Stoick turned to Gobber with his eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"Didn't know, did ya?" Gobber said with a smile, "Oh yes, all them kids are scared of ya."

Stoick pulled Hiccup up again, "They are?"

"Yup." Gobber said taking a drink from his mug, "They play out in fron' of the forge as it's dry there. I hear 'em talking. Yer boy's got a scraped knee, by the way." He took another drink. Stoick turned to his brother,

"Did you know about this?" He asked.

"The scraped knee? Nope." Spitelout took a drink of his mead and endured Stoick's stare. "Oh, all the kids are scared of ya. Don't look so surprised, yer imposing." He glanced down at Hiccup slowly playing with the leather wristband, his head resting on Stoick's shoulder and his eyelids drooping. "Most of the time." Stoick grunted and rolled his eyes. They went back to the story. Hiccup's hands stilled holding the leather. Stoick gently took the wristband from him. When that didn't wake the boy Stoick carefully shifted him around so his back was supported by Stoick's arm, his head resting in the crook of Stoick's shoulder. He was able to sleep for a while.

…_Then it became clear,_

_Obvious to everyone once the fight was over,_

_That an avenger lurked and was still alive,_

_Grimly biding time. Grendel's mother,_

The people in the Hall shouted their hatred for the monster and banged their mugs or hands on the tables. The sound startled Hiccup awake. He rubbed his eyes, unconcerned with the noise since his father seemed unconcerned. He turned his head to see Bur standing in the middle of the hall.

"What'th goin' on?" He mumbled.

"Grendel's mother's come for revenge." Spitelout whispered to him. Hiccup yawned and sat up; pushing around to see Bur better while still nestled against his father. The story had picked up considerably; the urgency of Bur's voice waking him up fully.

"She thtole Grendel'th arm?" Hiccup asked. He was squeezing and releasing his dad's thumb and first finger with his small hands. Stoick nodded. "She'th thcarier than Grendel, ithn't she?" Hiccup whispered pulling his father's hand closer. Stoick nodded again.

"_Wise sir, do not grieve. It is always better_

_To avenge dear ones than to indulge in mourning."_

There was loud cheering in the Hall and more banging of cups. Hiccup looked around the room confused. Had he missed something?

"What happened?"

"Nothin' happened. They just like what Beowulf said." Spitelout told him. The Hall was silent again as Bur Vomitbreath told of how Beowulf tracked Grendel's mother through the woods to the 'bloodshot water.' Hiccup gasped with the rest of the crowd when they discovered Aeschere's head. Gobber and Spitelout chuckled again paying more attention to Hiccup than the story. Stoick rolled his eyes at the pair.

"Ya know, Gobber, I'm beginnin' to see why you told him the story of Sigmund." Spitelout said, "The entertainment value." Stoick narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Would you like him to tell it to Snotlout?" He asked.

"No, no." Spitelout said taking a drink, "Inappropriate. But Hiccup's my nephew. I don't need to worry 'bout that with him, you do. I get to corrupt him." Beowulf was preparing himself for battle and a long dive so Hiccup wasn't paying attention to the adults. He watched the story teller with wide eyes.

"Entertainin' yes, but also keeps him out of things." Gobber said. His attention was on Hiccup though, as Beowulf engaged in battle with Grendel's mother. Hiccup was gripping his father's thumb and finger so tight the boy's knuckles were white.

_The hero observed that swamp-thing from hell,_

_The tarn-hag in all her terrible strength,_

_Then heaved his war-sword and swung his arm:_

_The decorated blade came down ringing_

_And singing on her head. But he soon found_

_His battle-torch extinguished: the shining blade_

_Refused to bite._

Hiccup gasped again and let go of Stoick's fingers to hug his arm, squeezing his eyes shut; the battle wasn't looking good. There was shouting all around and the battle raged on. Hiccup cuddled in closer, pulling his father's arm around him more. Suddenly the Hall erupted in cheers and banging so loud Bur fell quiet. Hiccup let go of Stoick's arm to cover his ears. When the noise finally died down he looked up at his father,

"What happened?"

Gobber laughed, "He killed the monster, lad. Ya miss it?"

"How?" Hiccup asked sitting up strait.

"Beowulf found a new sword and beheaded her." Spitelout told him.

"Oh." Hiccup focussed on the story again while Hrothgar gave up on waiting.

"Why'th Hrothgar leaving Beowulf?" Hiccup whispered looking up at Stoick.

"They think Beowulf's dead." Stoick whispered back.

"But he'th not dead, Grendel'th Mother ith." Hiccup mumbled. All was straightened out when Beowulf brought the monster's head and the sword hilt to Hrothgar. "Thee? He shouldn't have left." After that was more talking which bored Hiccup.

"Dad, what happened to thith?" Hiccup asked patting the leather wrist wrap on his father's left arm.

Stoick checked it, "Nothing Hiccup, it's fine."

"Not that one, thith one." Hiccup tapped his father's bare right wrist. The one Hiccup had been holding.

"Must've fallen off." Stoick said. He hadn't secured it when Hiccup had fallen asleep earlier. Hiccup leaned forward and Stoick put an arm around him to keep the boy from falling.

"I think I thee it." Hiccup said pushing his dad's arm off. He slid off Stoick's knee and knelt under the table to grab the leather. He stood up and tried to climb back onto Stoick's knee but got tangled in the long strip. Stoick pulled him up and settled him in as Hiccup untangled himself. Hiccup then proceeded to wrap the leather around Stoick's wrist. There were minor celebrations for other parts but it was long past Hiccup's bedtime and he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. As Beowulf was telling Hygelac of his adventures in Hrothgar's lands Stoick slowly got up from the bench, adjusting Hiccup in his arms.

"Yer not leaving?" Gobber exclaimed rather loudly. A few people turned to see what the commotion was. Stoick nodded at Bur who nodded back when he saw that Hiccup had fallen asleep. "The dragon hasn't even shown up yet." Gobber went on.

Stoick snorted quietly, "I'll survive. Putting Hiccup to bed, I'll be back." He took the partly wound wristband off and set it on the table.

"You can't take our entertainment away." Spitelout said looking up at Stoick.

"He's going to bed. Use your own son for entertainment." Stoick told him.

"Can't, he's already in bed."

"Come on Stoick," Gobber began.

"You have him all day tomorrow Gobber. Do you really want him staying up any later?" Stoick asked. Hiccup stirred a little as the room got loud.

Gobber gave a nervous chuckle rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah, the lad looks wiped, should be in bed."

Stoick rolled his eyes. "Thought so. I'll be right back. Give you more details about moving the herds down tomorrow then, Spite."

* * *

><p>The stars were out as the Nightmare crept up to her hatchling's nest. Something was off, no one was inside. It was too still. Panic rose in her chest; where was her hatchling? She smelled the air but his scent was faint and mixed with other Vikings and it was all over the Viking nest; she wouldn't be able to find him that way. There was shouting coming from the large cave and it was distracting. She had to find her hatchling. The noise became louder and clearer for a moment; her patience gone the Nightmare whipped her head toward the noise and the growl died in her throat. Relief washed over her. The Viking started down the steps with her hatchling in his arms. The little one was sleeping, nestled securely in his sire's arm, his hand held on to the Viking's tunic. He was on his way to his nest so the Nightmare slunk back to the trees before she was seen. From there she watched the Viking head into the nest with her hatchling. Several minutes later the Viking came out and went back to the large cave. Narrowing her eyes the Nightmare watched him go. The fool was leaving his hatchling undefended in a visible nest. She had learned all she needed; it was time for her and her hatchling to leave.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The translation for _Beowulf _I used was Seamus Heaney's. This is probably my favourite chapter, I don't know why though. I literally had my copy of _Beowulf_ open and was reading along as I wrote this so all the reactions and such should match with the story. I recently bought Tolkien's translation and am looking forward to reading it. **

**Thank you for all the reviews **

**Monkey lover 911: Thank you, but I can't answer your questions without spoilers so you'll just have to wait and see :) **

**As usual, special thank you to CB. (Who is in just as much suspense as the rest of you, she just happens to be a week ahead.)**


	8. Bath Night

She was ready to snatch her hatchling, creeping out to the nest in the dark. He was all alone inside; his sire had left him defenseless. She sniffed at the back opening, unsure of how it worked or where her hatchling was. She wanted to blast the wooden cave and take her hatchling as it burned, but without knowing exactly where he would be the hatchling could get hurt if she didn't get him out right away. As she was puzzling this out she heard Viking voices. A couple of Vikings were walking down from the large cave, unaware of her next to their alpha's nest. This wouldn't do: they would see the flames if she burnt the nest. They could raise the alarm; possibly stop her from taking her little one. The risks were too great. Grumbling, the Nightmare slunk back to the woods. She should stick to her original plan, wait for a raid. There would be one in the next few days if the weather held. In a sour mood she settled in the woods watching the nest. She would stick to her plan.

* * *

><p>Hiccup skipped down the hill ahead of Stoick. It was still fairly muddy but it was drying up. It would be a good day to bring the herds down. It would also be a good day for sailing.<p>

"And Gobber thaid that everyone beginth with nailth no matter how boring they may be. But I might get to carve a dethign on a pendant Gooselegth wantth to give to Beula but you can't mention it, Dad, cauthe he wantth it to be a thurprithe."

Stoick had tuned Hiccup's prattling out by breakfast. There was only so much of it he could take at a time.

"Hiccup, slow down, you're going to trip."

"I won't trip, Dad." Hiccup said. Stoick could hear the eye roll. Oh well, let the boy figure it out for himself. Gobber deserved to deal with a muddy child after last night. Sure enough Hiccup slipped on the wet path. Stoick let out a sigh. He seemed to do that a lot when Hiccup was involved. Hiccup picked himself up and tried to wipe the mud off but it was all down his back, even in his hair. Stoick sighed again. Well, it was bath night anyway. Catching up to Hiccup Stoick placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, careful to avoid the mud, to guide him along to the forge.

"Gobber?" Stoick called.

"Here." Came the reply.

"Try not to get mud everywhere," Stoick said to Hiccup as they went in. "Gobber, thanks for taking him, I have to go or I won't be back till late."

"Not a problem, Stoick. You goin' far?"

"Only round the coast. Weather's cleared up and we might have an attack tonight so I want to be back by this evening. I should be here by supper. If not I will be home to put him to bed. It's bath night."

Hiccup scrunched his nose and stuck out his tongue, "Do I have to take a bath?"

"Yes."

"Ah, Stoick. He's a boy, what's a little dirt?" Gobber intervened.

Stoick didn't say anything just turned Hiccup around so Gobber could see the mud.

"Ah. Well. It is mostly on his clothes."

"Yeah, tho do I need to wash?" Hiccup asked pleading with his eyes and tugging his dad's hand with both of his.

"You are not going to bed with mud in your hair." Stoick said, cupping Hiccup's chin. "Alright, I'm going. I'll see you tonight. Behave." It was directed at Hiccup but Gobber responded,

"I'll try but I make no promises." Stoick gave Gobber a glare but the smith had already moved on. Hiccup's muffled laughter followed Stoick out of the forge. Shaking his head Stoick went down to the docks to head out.

* * *

><p>She watched the Viking walk her little one deep into the nest, he let the hatchling fall on the hill and she snarled. He should be more careful with one so small. The Nightmare hated waiting, she wanted her little one in her nest where he would be properly looked after. There was nothing left to prepare; his bed was ready, she had a place for a fire and fuel to keep it going. Their cave was near a river for clean water and food was easy to collect. Now she had to wait. The weather was fine; flying would be easy. The first raid should be soon.<p>

* * *

><p>They got back earlier than Stoick had planned and he made it to the forge. Gobber was putting everything away for the night.<p>

"Back early?" Gobber asked before he turned toward the back, "Hiccup, yer Dad's here."

Stoick put his pack down, "Quiet out there, good sailing. Nothing unusual." The trip had put him in a good mood. Hiccup came bounding out of the back room with his notebook. And covered in charcoal. Right, bath night.

"Hi Dad, did you thee any thea monsterth?" He said.

"Now Hiccup, I told ya, they're further out to sea. Yer dad was by the coast. He was far more likely to see selkies." Gobber said. Stoick put an end to the nonsense as fast as he could.

"No, I didn't see anything strange." He said wiping the charcoal off Hiccup's cheeks and nose the best he could. He gave Gobber a look that told the smith to Stop. Filling. Hiccup's. Head. With. Nonsense.

They moved outside where the light was better now that the forge fire was put out.

"You goin' to the Great Hall?" Gobber asked.

"No, home. Have to heat up the bath water so it saves time. Plus we hauled in some fish so I have them fresh if you want to come up." There was still dried mud in Hiccup's hair. Stoick ruffled it to dislodge the mud and brushed it out the best he could. He could've sworn Hiccup was muddier than when he had dropped the boy off.

"So I can cook it for ya? I'm on to you, Stoick." Gobber said pointing his finger at his friend and narrowing his eyes. He was smiling though.

"Would I do that?" Stoick laughed.

"Pleathe Gobber? Dad burned thupper latht time he made it." Hiccup cut in. Stoick opened his mouth to tell Hiccup to stay out of it but Gobber laughed and ruffled the lad's hair,

"Well, I can't leave ya to yer Dad's cooking, can I?" Hiccup shook his head.

Stoick rolled his eyes and pushed Hiccup toward the hill, "Come on,"

"I'll be up in a bit, jus' need to finish closing up." Gobber said going back inside. Stoick followed Hiccup up the hill.

"Dad, gueth what? Gobber let me carve part of the dethign! He thaid that I do have an attention thpan larger than a thparrow'th if given the right tathk. What doeth that mean? Oh, and he let me pump the bellowth. I wath too thmall and it didn't move much, but he thaid it wath a good try." Hiccup kept talking as Stoick paced along behind him tuning out the chatter. The torches were ready to be lit if needed he noticed. He expected the watch towers had been stocked as well, he had sent the orders that morning. It had been a nice day and the night was promising to be good as well. Perfect conditions for a raid.

Once home Stoick sent Hiccup to wash up as he unpacked. He put the halibut on the table for Gobber to deal with. Hiccup climbed on his swing. Stoick stepped over and stopped it.

"Hey," Hiccup said.

"Let me see your hands." Stoick said. There was still charcoal on his face but that would wash off later in the bath. Hiccup let go of the rope and held up his hands. There was mud in the creases and under his fingernails. "Not good enough. Wash them again." Hiccup grumbled but got off the swing and went back to the basin. Stoick stoked the fire in the hearth and filled two buckets with water to put over the fire during supper. By then Hiccup was back on his swing. "Not higher than the fifth step, Hiccup." Stoick reminded him as Gobber came in.

"What is that contraption?" He said by way of greeting.

"It'th my thwing." Hiccup said without slowing down.

"Huh," Gobber said scratching his chin. He looked at Stoick, "Yer okay with this thing?" Stoick shrugged,

"It's sturdy enough. And he's not allowed higher than the fifth step. Or it comes down." Stoick said the last part mostly to Hiccup. The boy took the hint and slowed the swing. Gobber handed Stoick the mug attachment for his arm and set about cooking the fish. Stoick poured two mugs of mead.

"Gobber, did Aunt Thithtlefathe'th fruit cake knock your tooth out?"

"What?" Gobber asked.

"Dad thaid that her fruit cake ruined your tooth." Hiccup said still swinging.

Stoick and Gobber looked at each other. "When?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup took a deep breath, "The other day, when I asked for a piethe and you thaid not for breakfatht and I asked if I could have a piethe for midday and you thaid I wath going to Gobber'th and I thaid we could bring him a piethe and you asked what I thought happened to hith tooth." He rushed out so fast the two men could barely understand him. Gobber looked at Stoick who shook his head. Hiccup kept swinging.

"Hiccup, I was joking." Stoick said. He stopped the swing, "Time for supper." Hiccup got off the swing and climbed onto his chair. Supper went well, nothing was burnt and Hiccup ate a decent portion of fish, his cabbage was pushed aside though.

"Gobber, what'th a thelkie look like?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, don't talk with your mouth full." Stoick said absentmindedly. Gobber took a large bite of his fish,

"They look like seals, but they're jus' wearin' seal skins which they can shed to come on land." Stoick put his head in his hands as Gobber talked around his food. "Didn't yer Dad tell ya 'bout them?" Hiccup shook his head. "Well, there's not much to tell really." Gobber said when he noticed Stoick's glare. Hiccup tilted his head in confusion. "Ya all done there lad?"

Hiccup tilted his head further then looked down at his plate and then at the buckets of water over the fire. "No." He poked at his plate. Stoick rolled his eyes and got up to haul the wooden tub out from under the stairs. "I'm not that dirty, Dad. The mud ith mothtly gone." Stoick took one of the buckets off the fire and poured it into the tub then went out to the well to bring back another to put over the fire.

"Dad, I don't want to take a bath." Hiccup said. Stoick ignored him and dumped the other bucket in the tub then went to fill it. Four buckets usually did it. When he put that bucket over the fire to heat up Hiccup was standing next to the table with his arms crossed. "I don't want to take a bath." He said a little louder.

Choosing to ignore him again, Stoick said, "Go get some clean clothes."

Hiccup lifted his chin a little, "No."

"What was that?" Stoick was glad to see the defiant stance shrink away as Hiccup uncrossed his arms.

"No?" Hiccup said his voice much smaller than before. Gobber still sat at the table, his hand covering his mouth as he tried to hide his mirth.

"Do you say no to me?" Stoick asked Hiccup.

The boy shrunk into himself a little further, "No thir."

"Good. Go get some clean clothes." Hiccup slowly walked to the bedroom.

Finally letting out a quiet chuckle Gobber said, "Lad's got some spunk."

"I don't know what's gotten into him. He's getting worse, Gobber. He used to like baths." Stoick poured a third bucket into the tub. He checked the temperature before adding the last.

"I'd blame the twins. About the bath thing. The defiance thing is jus' him gettin' older." Gobber said as he got up to help himself to some more mead.

"The twins?" Stoick put a blanket on a chair near the tub and grabbed the soap from a cupboard.

"Ya, I heard 'em complainin' 'bout baths. Hiccup probably wants to fit in. Defy his dad and impress his friends. Might not get pushed around as much." Gobber sat again sipping his mead.

"The other kids push Hiccup around?" Stoick had never seen that. Granted, his duties kept him busy; he often didn't have the time to keep a constant eye on Hiccup. Shaking his head Stoick grabbed one of the buckets and went out to fill it a final time. This was a conversation for after Hiccup had been put to bed.

Hiccup still hadn't reappeared when Stoick came back inside. With a sigh Stoick put the bucket down near the tub and went into the bedroom. Hiccup's trunk was open and his clothes were strewn about the floor. Hiccup sat in the middle of the mess fiddling with a loose button on his dress shirt. Without a word Stoick shoved all the clothes back in the trunk, leaving out a red shirt and a pair of brown pants. He then took the dress shirt from Hiccup, shoved it in the trunk, picked up the clothes, and lifted his son to his feet.

"Bath. Now. Go."

Hiccup dragged his feet. Gods above sometimes Stoick wanted to strangle the kid. The steam rose out of the tub and Hiccup balked again.

"It'th too hot." He shook his head and backed up a step.

"No, it's not," Stoick said, "I checked it."

Hiccup refused to move, "There'th thteam. It'th too hot; it'll burn like latht time."

"You burned him?" Gobber asked raising his eyebrows.

"It was one time. I forgot to check the temperature. It didn't burn you," He said to Hiccup, "It wasn't that hot." Hiccup shook his head so Stoick pushed him closer to the tub and dipped Hiccup's hand into the water. "See? Not too hot. Now get in."

Reluctantly Hiccup took his muddy shirt off. Then decided to give it one last try.

"No."

Gobber was chuckling into his mug and Stoick wanted to knock it into his face. He took a deep breath. He had to stay calm. "Hiccup you will get into that tub and have a bath or you will get a spanking and then you will get into that tub and have a bath. Your choice."

Hiccup bit his lip and fiddled with his fingers as he weighed his options and considered whether it was worth a spanking. He had one more trick to try, did he dare? Hiccup glanced up at his father out of the corner of his eye. How mad was he? Gobber was there though, that would take some of the heat off. At the very least Gobber would defend him.

"Fishlegth thayth hith dad doethn't thpank him." He mumbled.

Stoick took a deep breath. Odin help him this kid could try his patience more than all the blockheads of the village put together. "Are you Fishlegs?" He asked with his hand over his eyes.

"No." Hiccup said. He wasn't going to win this one; he could tell.

"Do I look like Fishlegs' father?"

Hiccup hung his head, "No."

"Get in the tub."

Hiccup took off the rest of his clothes and got in. "I like Fishlegth' dad more." He muttered. Stoick gave Hiccup a cloth and the soap, acting like he hadn't heard the comment. And it didn't sting.

"Wash." Stoick said as he sat down next to Gobber and put his head in his hands.

"Ya know," Gobber said conversationally, nudging Stoick's mug closer to the man, "Fishlegs' dad can be a bit of a weenie." Stoick turned his head to look at him. Gobber shrugged, "It's true." He said getting up for more mead.

"Dad, I'm clean now. Can I get out?" Hiccup said.

Stoick looked up. Hiccup still had charcoal smudged on his face and mud in his hair. Getting up Stoick walked to the tub and kneeled down. He held his out his hand for the soap and cloth. When Hiccup handed them over Stoick washed the boy's face getting rid of the black smudges. He reached for the empty bucket and filled it with bath water.

"Close your eyes." He said as he poured the water over Hiccup's head, rubbing it in to get his hair wet. Stoick got a lather from the soap and worked it into the boy's hair.

"I can do it Dad." Hiccup said. Stoick didn't listen so Hiccup reached up and tried to stop him, "I can do it."

"Hiccup sit still."

Pouting Hiccup crossed his arms, "Thtupid bath. I hate bathth. I like being dirty."

"I'm sure you do. Close your eyes." Stoick picked up the bucket of clean water. Hiccup was still pouting with his eyes open. "Do you want soap in your eyes?" Hiccup shook his head. "Then close them." With a huff Hiccup closed his eyes as Stoick rinsed the soap out of his hair. Once that was done Stoick grabbed the blanket he had put out, wiped the soap and water off Hiccup's face, and held it up. "Now you can get out."

Stoick wrapped Hiccup in the blanket and left him by the fire to dry off while he took the tub outside and dumped the water. Inside the house Hiccup sat next to the fire pouting.

"Ya know," Gobber said from his seat at the table, "Fishlegs really doesn't get up to much; his dad probably never has reason to spank him."

Hiccup didn't say anything; he watched the flames lick away at the logs. One of them shifted and fell off the other one, sending up some sparks.

"Stoick probably thinks Fishlegs is a good son. Anyway, Frank Ingerman is a wuss who probably couldn't work up the courage to spank his son even if Fishlegs deserved it." Gobber didn't say anything else; he let all that sink in as Stoick came back inside. On his way back to the fire Stoick picked up Hiccup's clean clothes and knelt down. He used the edge of the blanket to rub excess water out of his son's hair as Hiccup pulled his trousers on.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?" Stoick rolled up Hiccup's shirt and pulled it over his son's head.

"I'm thorry I thaid I liked Fishlegth' dad more than you. I don't." Hiccup said as he got his hands through the sleeves. Gobber smiled to himself.

"I know." Stoick said. He pulled one of Hiccup's socks on for him. Hiccup was leaning back against him rubbing his eyes, obviously ready for bed.

"And I like being clean," He yawned, "It'th better than being dirty." Stoick had the other sock on him now and pulled the boy to his feet.

"Bedtime." Stoick said. Hiccup nodded and headed for the bedroom. Stoick nodded to Gobber then went to the bedroom to tuck Hiccup in. As much trouble as bath night was Stoick did appreciate how much smoother it made bedtime go. Hiccup got into bed with no fuss as Stoick tucked him in.

"Dad?"

"What?" Stoick brushed Hiccup's still damp bangs out of his face. The boy was already half asleep.

"Do you really think dragonth will come tonight?" There was a little quiver in his voice, this was the closest Hiccup had come to mentioning the incident. Stoick had started to think he had forgotten it entirely.

"I do." He said.

Hiccup clutched at the blanket. "Do you think there will be a Monthtrouth Nightmare?"

Stoick rubbed small circles on Hiccup's chest with his other hand to calm the boy. There was always at least one Monstrous Nightmare. "Probably. But you know what to do to stay safe, right?" He was still combing Hiccup's hair with his fingers, watching Hiccup try to keep his eyes open.

"Thtay inthide." Hiccup replied sleepily.

"You're safe here, Hiccup. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Hiccup nodded as his eyes finally closed. Stoick waited for his son's breathing to even out before quietly leaving the room.

"Lad get to sleep okay?" Gobber asked. He was putting the wooden tub away under the stairs. Stoick left the bedroom door open a crack and went to sit down.

"Fine. Was asking about dragon raids." Stoick said taking a drink.

"Didn't mention Draugrs?" Gobber asked sitting down.

Stoick turned his head and fixed Gobber with a look, "No. Why would he?"

"Ah, no reason," Gobber said scratching his jaw, "You know how kids are with their imaginations. That's all."

Stoick glared at his friend. Yes, he knew all about children's imaginations. Too much. Gobber knew better than to tell Hiccup scary stories. For all that, though, it was not Hiccup that woke Stoick up before dawn.

* * *

><p>She heard the call. Not every dragon had to go on every raid. That would leave none to protect their young. The Nightmare didn't have to join the raid; she could get her hatchling and bring him to her nest instead of stealing for Her. She watched the sky waiting for them to appear over the sea. When the raid began and the Viking went out into the chaos there would be enough cover and time to grab the hatchling. She might not even be noticed as she did it. Finally all her waiting would pay off.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please don't hate me.**

**Thank you for the reviews, I enjoy writing kid!Hiccup. He's adorable but there is no way I would ever want to be responsible for that kid.**

**As always thanks to CB for the edit!**


	9. Dragon Raid

The chaos of noise woke Stoick. It was an hour before dawn and the start of the season's first dragon raid. Getting up swiftly, Stoick checked Hiccup's bed; the boy was sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Putting on his helmet Stoick told Hiccup to stay inside. He didn't stay to hear a response he just grabbed his hammer and went out to join the defense. The fear in his gut resurfaced. He hated leaving Hiccup alone during a raid but his duties as chief forced his hand. He had to be on the frontlines. As long as Hiccup remained inside he would be safe. Well, relatively safe; safer than outside anyway.

Things were going well, a group of terrible terrors had been netted and Stoick was leading the attack against a zippleback,

"Mind it's head, no it's other head! Douse it!" Stoick had it all under control; the devils wouldn't get away with much tonight.

"Stoick!" Spitelout yelled. When Stoick turned to see him Spitelout pointed up the hill to his house. Which was on fire. Because a Monstrous Nightmare was breaking into it. Stoick ran. He forgot everything else and ran.

"Hiccup!" He shouted when he neared the house, his voice cracked with his fear but Stoick was too caught up with the fact that his house was on fire and a dragon was breaking in all with his young son possibly in there. There was no sign of Hiccup. That was fine, it should be okay, the boy knew to hide if dragons got too close. Stoick made sure there were hiding places in the house. He knew that. Stoick couldn't panic, he was the chief and he was the rock of the village, he had to ignore his racing heart and push his fear down. His baby was fine. He flinched as the Nightmare ripped through the upstairs wall, but Hiccup knew the rule about being upstairs during a raid and he knew how much trouble he'd be in if he broke it. Stoick swallowed his worry and pushed through the flames in the doorway. Only to find the house burning from the inside too. A second Nightmare had broken through the back wall. It saw him and attempted to fire but was all out. Striding forward Stoick raised his hammer and swung at its head. Instead of backing off as usual it roared and snapped at him. That was fine; Stoick could handle it and get that thing out of his house so he could find his son. It was getting hard to see with all the smoke; the fire was spreading towards the bedroom wall and the stairs. The flames were engulfing the chief but Stoick kept swinging his hammer, forcing the dragon to back out of the house. There was a thumping from upstairs. Thumping made by something large. Glancing behind Stoick saw another nightmare climb down from the loft. His eyes widened, there was a scar along its cheek. The same scar that was on the one from the hunting trip. Stoick would never forget that beast. It ignored him, smelling the air. Looking for something. Or someone.

* * *

><p>The Nightmare decided that Vikings were not that clever, including her hatchling's sire; her mate beside her chuffed proving that he thought the same thing. A puff of smoke escaped her mouth in bemusement as she watched the Viking leave the house without her hatchling. Did he really forget that she was after the little one? It bewildered her that a hatchling would be left alone during a raid but it would be to her advantage. Plus it proved that her hatchling's sire deserved to lose him. When the Viking was well away and distracted by the fight she crept out of the woods with her mate and called her hatchling out. Of course, he didn't come. He didn't know her calls yet, but this ensured that her mate knew they were after a hatchling. He knew the little one's scent because of the fur that had been left behind at the cave.<p>

Grunting to her mate to wait behind the nest she walked around to the front. She knew how the Vikings got into their individual nests. She also knew she wouldn't fit through their opening but she had paid careful attention to how they were opened when she had realized she couldn't figure it out before. She grabbed the handle in her mouth after a few tries and pulled it open with some difficulty to see where her hatchling was. She pushed her head in and saw a cluttered space lit by a pit with glowing embers.

"Dad?" Hiccup had heard the door open. The raid was still going on; he could hear the noise of it. So why would his Dad be home? Rubbing his eyes he stepped out into the main room and stopped dead. It wasn't his father, it was a dragon. A Monstrous Nightmare had shoved its large head through his front door. His eyes went wide at the sight of her and she let out a bark to her mate, letting him know the hatchling wasn't at the back. The wall erupted in flames and the burning wood cracked with a loud crunch as her mate pushed through with a chuckle. He liked burning Viking things. The Nightmare rolled her eyes and called for her hatchling. Hiccup looked from the dragon at the front of his house to the one at the back, lit up by the fire that was spreading. Exits blocked Hiccup stepped back into the bedroom and shut the door. His dad had hiding places for him all over the house. Hiccup knew the rules; hide and wait for Dad.

The Nightmare grumbled as she pulled her head out and climbed to the roof of the structure, using her long limbs and sharp claws. She brought her head back and spit her fire to burn a hole in the wall. She could hear her mate setting fire in controlled blasts below, trying to get her hatchling to come out. The sound of the Viking coming in caused some urgency but she remained focussed. Her mate would stall. They weren't here to cause damage or steel food for Her, they were here for their hatchling and dragons fought to the death for their young.

The Viking recognized her when she came down, she could see it in his eyes, but her mate could keep him busy while she got their hatchling. Sure enough he lunged for the Viking and kept him occupied, snapping at him. The Viking tried to keep an eye on her though, and was also glancing around the nest. So he didn't know where the hatchling was, that gave her another advantage. She tried to catch his scent which was harder in his nest; it already smelled strongly of him. She knew he had to be in that little cave though and the walls were burning enough for her to push her way in. only her head and shoulders fit. Through the smoke all she could see was an empty space except for two objects. She could smell him though, or more specifically, his fear. Following the scent she looked around for him when all of a sudden she was knocked into a side wall, the fire-weakened wood snapping and falling on her. With a roar the Nightmare turned to face what had attacked her.

* * *

><p>Stoick could see the devil go into the bedroom but was having a hard time keeping the one Nightmare at bay. He knew he couldn't fight them both. The second one was half through the wall into the bedroom, its hindquarters left out and tail lashing about. Stoick had to be careful of that. If the dragon was there Hiccup was probably in there as well.<p>

"Stoick," Spitelout came through the now burning doorway and joined his brother in the attack against the Nightmare. "You were taking a long time, having difficulties?"

"There's two of 'em." Stoick said, "Keep this one busy, I'll get the other." Spitelout nodded. Stoick ran into the bedroom to get at the beast's head and tackled it. Growling, the devil crouched to attack. With the small room however, all the dragon could do was strike out with its jaws. Stoick was unsure why it didn't fire but he pushed that thought back as he tried to get the creature out of his house. It stood its ground. The one in the main room roared and must have left because Spitelout joined the attack on the one Stoick fought. Together they pushed it back out of the house completely till, with a final roar, it took off.

"Weird," Spitelout began but Stoick turned back to the bedroom and pulled up a couple of loose floorboards.

"Hiccup? It's safe now, you can come out."

Hiccup hadn't wasted any time in getting under the floor and crawling away from the loose floorboards just as his father had told him to do. It was dark and dusty as he pushed through the cobwebs. Above him Hiccup could hear the crackling sounds of the fire and the thumping of the dragons. Eventually he heard his father fighting with the dragon and knew he just had to wait until he was told he could come out. It was getting harder to breathe with the dust and the smoke but he really didn't want to go back up there with two Nightmares. Finally the noises of the dragons stopped and the floorboards were moved. Hiccup heard his father's voice and crawled over to the opening in the floor. Stoick lifted the boy out and got him outside where Spitelout was waiting for them.

Kneeling down Stoick checked his son over for any injuries. Brushing some cobwebs out of his hair and wiping dust and ash off his face; there was so much of it Stoick couldn't see a single freckle. So much for the bath last night. A quick check showed no injuries under all the dirt. "You all right?" Stoick asked him. Hiccup nodded as he coughed some dust and smoke out of his lungs. Stoick rubbed the boy's back, thankful the coughing was light. A plus to hiding under the floor was less smoke in a fire. There was a loud crack from the house and all three of them turned to watch the wall to the bedroom collapse in the flames. Stoick tightened his grip on Hiccup's shoulder. Downside to hiding under the floorboards was getting trapped if the fire went too long unchecked. He needed to figure out some new hiding places.

"Raid's over," Spitelout said, "The boy ok?" Stoick looked to the sky and sure enough the devils were leaving. Their take away didn't look too bad.

"He's fine, just a little shaken up." Stoick said as he stood, wiping his hands on his tunic. "Should head to the town square, see the damage." He felt a tug on his arm and looked down into Hiccup's frightened eyes.

"Dad it wath the thame dragon, it looked like the thame dragon." Stoick ran his hand over the boy's head, smoothing his hair.

"I saw." He said. Spitelout gave him a look but Stoick ignored it. He headed to the town square to get the damage report, his hand on Hiccup's back guiding him along. No point in trying to save the house, they'd just rebuild it again. Without the loose floorboards.

* * *

><p>Her mate had to leave, the raid was ending and he needed to bring something back for Her or else there would be no point in stealing the hatchling. The Nightmare couldn't fight off both Vikings so she retreated to the woods and waited for another chance.<p>

She saw one of the Vikings, the smaller of the two, outside the burning nest and then the large one came out with her hatchling in one arm. Once he made it to the other Viking he set the hatchling down and knelt to look the little one over. There was a crack and the Nightmare turned to the Viking's nest as it began to crumble in the flames. The Vikings watched it then started to leave but her hatchling pulled his sire's arm for attention. The Nightmare was too far away to hear them but she could see the tenderness the large Viking used when he ran his hand over the little one's head. The moment didn't last long, not long enough to calm the hatchling at least; he looked around with wide eyes as his sire guided him away.

Creeping through the shadows she kept them in sight and followed as best as she could. Given her size, the growing light of dawn, and all the fires yet to be put out it was not an easy task. But she was a very determined mother dragon and she _would_ get her hatchling back to her nest. The Vikings stopped in a large empty space where her hatchling's sire talked with many others. He kept her hatchling by his side with his arm around the little one's shoulders. She could see the way her hatchling leaned into his sire. She couldn't see his face but she was certain he was looking for her. She hissed quietly, there were too many of them, and the large one kept her hatchling close. Luck was on her side though, because another Viking, who had a strange arm and leg, came up to the little one's sire from the side and knelt to talk to the hatchling. This lured the little one out of his sire's shadow and more into the open. The Nightmare kept her eyes on the alpha and her hatchling so she noticed that the large one was not completely secure with having his offspring out from under him. Rightly so, another was after the little one. A dragon would have kept their hatchling close and hidden from view. Lucky for the Nightmare these were not dragons. She crouched down, shook her shoulders, and spread her wings; ready to take off.

* * *

><p>Hiccup looked around, watching the sky as his father listened to the other adults tell him about what been destroyed and what was taken. That dragon would come back, it had showed up again and Hiccup was sure it would come back. He clutched his father's mail tunic a little tighter as he thought about it; shrinking into his dad more to let the heavy cloak shield him from view. He was glad his dad had his arm around him; it made Hiccup feel safer. There was nothing his dad couldn't do, no dragon he couldn't defeat. Hiccup was sure he would be just like his dad one day, even if he was small now; he could have a growth spurt and then get really big.<p>

"What'cha looking for, sparrow?" Hiccup gave a start. He hadn't seen Gobber kneel down next to him. The big man gave a great laugh and ruffled Hiccup's hair, "Awful jumpy tonight, aren't ya? What's got ye so spooked?" Hiccup felt his dad stiffen a bit, but the chief ignored Gobber and kept his arm around Hiccup. "Actually, what's got yer Dad so spooked?" Gobber said with a pointed look up at Stoick that was ignored.

"Our houthe burned down." Hiccup said. He didn't know why he didn't mention the dragon.

"Ahhh," said Gobber. He pulled a strand of a cobweb from Hiccup's hair, "You were still inside I take it?" Hiccup nodded. "Well, that'd make anyone a bit jumpy I guess." He scratched his chin, "But ya think I could get a bit a' help? Need to check 'round and make sure none o' them beasties is still lurkin." Hiccup leaned into his father and clutched his tunic tighter. A sly little grin followed the twinkle in Gobber's eye, "Ah, don't tell me ye're too scared lad! Naw, ye can't be. Ah well, guess I'll jus' find me one o' the other kids." He started to get up but Hiccup let go of his dad's tunic and stepped out from under his arm,

"I'm not too thcared." But he glanced back up at his father. Gobber laughed and slapped Hiccup on the shoulder, almost making the boy collapse,

"Good lad, knew ye were brave enough." Gobber glanced up at Stoick again, taking in something about the man that made him add, "Jus stay in the square though, where there's people, alright?" Hiccup nodded and moved off a little nervously but his courage grew as he went. He was still near his dad, and he was not scared of some dragon. In fact, one day he'd be killing dragons just like the ones that burnt his house. He could be just as brave as his dad; he wouldn't let some dragon make him hide behind his dad forever.

Stoick was paying attention to all of the reports, but part of his mind was keeping track of Hiccup. He wasn't truly okay with having the boy out of reach and a piece of him wanted to throttle Gobber for convincing the kid to wander. That seemed silly and overprotective though. The boy was fine. The raid was over, the dragons gone. Besides, there were many warriors right here, Hiccup was perfectly safe. It was good that the lad wasn't clinging to him; it showed courage. Much better than fear. Hiccup wandered out of Stoick's line of sight and he interrupted Hoark mid-sentence,

"Hiccup. Stay here." The boy let out a long, dramatic sigh, but came back into sight. Just in time for Stoick to see the same bloody Nightmare swoop down and grab him in her talons.

"Dad!" It was all chaos as everyone leapt into action but didn't really know what to do. The devil ascended too quickly, knocking it out of the sky would be a nasty fall for Hiccup, provided he wasn't hit by whatever was thrown. Hiccup himself didn't know what to do, surrounded by huge claws, caging him in. All thoughts of being brave fled as he watched the ground, and his dad, get further and further away.

"Hiccup!" Stoick ran after them, trying to keep up. He bumped into people, houses, and other things in his way as he kept his eyes on the dragon in the sky. He followed the sound of Hiccup screaming for him when they got out of sight. Not stopping until his brother forced him to. Spitelout grabbed Stoick, held him back,

"He's gone Stoick. You can't find him this way."

The Chief of Berk felt his knees give out as he fell to the ground; his brother went down with him. Stoick was vaguely aware that they were in the woods as the tears came. So much worse than Valka. He loved her truly and deeply but he had had their little son in his arms as he watched her be taken away. He had had Hiccup, his little boy, who was supposed to be safe in Stoick's care. He felt like his heart had been ripped out. To lose his spouse had been awful. To lose his child. Unbearable. He could still hear Hiccup's terrified screams.

"Stoick," Spitelout was shaking him, "Stoick! Think, brother. This isn't the way they usually go!" Stoick realized he was right. They went over the water; they had taken Valka over the water. This one had gone further in. It was still on Berk. Hiccup was still on Berk. "He might be alive," Spitelout said when he was sure Stoick had calmed down.

"He is." Stoick said. He had to be. "We'll find him. That thing looked for him, we saw it before. Came across it on that hunting trip couple weeks back, we'll start in that area."

Spitelout nodded and they both got up and headed back to Berk to set up a search party. Stoick was going to get his son back. And kill the monster that took him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And now the story takes a break until January 21, 2015. Mostly so I can start posting another story I've been working on, but also to get the next part of this story organized. It's all over the place in my head and being really difficult to get on paper. **

**To make it up to you lovely readers you can suggest some events for Hiccup with his new "parents" and if I can get them to fit in I'll add them. Keep them in the late Spring - Summer and Hiccup aged eight for now.**

** I will be posting the prologue to a new story next week at this time to tide you over.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I'm glad you enjoy kid Hiccup. I certainly enjoy writing him and all his antics :) Sadly I'm not going to answer those asking if Hiccup will be raised by the Nightmares because the story's a little more complicated than that. You can't believe Stoick would just let Hiccup go without a fight do you? But no further spoilers for you :)**

**As always thank you to CB for the edit and in the case of this chapter, reworking of some sentences that simply weren't good enough even though it's essay time and you're swamped. You are an awesome person!**


End file.
